Rise of The Drug Ring
by theclownsarethere
Summary: After getting out of prison Alex and Piper can finally be together. But Alex quickly finds out that Piper is working for Kubra as his new American heroin importer. Alex loses control and ends up back on heroin while a mysterious masked figure seems to be looking out for her. Piper is too busy for Alex as she's making a daring power play to take over the entire drug ring.
1. Prologue

RISE OF THE DRUG RING

 _Everything is different, the second time around._

Prologue

Alex's heart was racing, her entire body was freaking out as she grasp the bar on the side door of the prison van. She couldn't believe it, she was getting out. Yet that wasn't really a relief. She knew with Kubra after her she wouldn't last long. She glanced out the window of the van, expecting every passing car to be Kubra's men, ready to gun her down. She couldn't stand it, but she couldn't stop thinking about how far she could truly be from death.

"What's the worry inmate, you're finally out of this shit hole. I'd think you'd at least be a little more thrilled about it," The guard said as he glanced back at her.

Yeah right, Alex thought. She had virtually no money, and no place to go. Now she was out in the open for Kubra to strike her down for betraying him. But that wasn't the worst of it. Sure she couldn't accept death, but worse than that Piper had left again. Alex hadn't seen Piper in 7 months; that's what was really hurting her, not death, but dying alone after being left alone. Alex shivered as she stared out the window as rain began to drizzle down on New York's gray city scape. Alex closed her eyes and tried to relax, she tried to think of good memories, times she was truly happy. One thought came back to her, the one thought that had always haunted her, Piper.

Piper had gotten out 8 months ago. She had said her share of goodbyes to all the other women, but also made sure the panty business kept running without her. But this hard exterior wasn't what she showed Alex. The night before she was getting out she out, she had taken Alex to the chapel. Piper had held her tight in one last naked embrace there. They were together, and Piper promised Alex that she would visit every week, she wouldn't leave her, ever again.

But she had left her. After week 4 there was no Piper, she hadn't even stuck around longer than a whole fucking month. Worse than that she never even said goodbye; at least when Piper left her before she knew why, but this disappearance was up to her imagination. Uh, how could she just vanish, there was no visitation, no note, and no Piper. Alex initially thought it had just been a one week thing at first, but she never heard anything from Piper for the rest of her sentence. She asked some of the other inmates what happened to her. They said Piper was doing everything from running her own biker gang, to tech support at a best buy. But Alex just couldn't see any of that. It wasn't like Piper to just leave, not again.

Alex played the last conversation they had in her head over and over again, trying to find a clue as to what had happened to her.

She remembered Piper saying on week 4 of visitation, "I'm still in this horrible apartment, but at the same time the panties were the best idea I ever had. Without them I wouldn't even have this. But I'm rambling, how about you Al, how's life inside the cage," Piper said with a smile.

Alex sighed, "Look Piper, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I'm not in the mood. I'm stuck in this hell hole for another 7 months, then when I get out I'll probably be killed by one Kubra's men on the first day, things just don't look very good for me."

"Alex, you'll be okay. I left you once, and I will never make that mistake again. I'll be here every time I can for you. I'll do whatever it takes to make this right," Piper replied as her voice changed from humorous to determined.

"Okay," Alex murmured as tears filled her eyes, and she grasped Piper's hand across the table.

But Piper was gone after that. No one had heard from her, but the pantie business kept flowing just fine. Maybe she was gone, maybe she wasn't. But those last words, "I'll make this right," sent a chill down Alex's spine now. Kubra may have taken her out, ah, that would be just like him to do, kill off everyone she loved before ending her. He couldn't have just had her killed in prison to just get it over with. He had to send one of his men in as a guard to tell her she was dead as soon as she stepped out of Prison, but Kubra wanted her to suffer.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. Piper had disappeared from her life without a trace, and she was about to die alone in the rain. Alex leaned back against the seat, and cried, while rain poured down on the cold, gray city.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited and Free

**Chapter 1: Reunited and Free**

The van pulled to a stop at the bus station. Alex clutched her commissary money as she tentatively peered at the outside world through the van's window. Rain was pouring down, which didn't make the prospect of freedom any more enticing. Not only was she about to get a bullet in the back of her head, but she would also have to be drenched by the torrential downpour too.

Well if she wanted to escape death she could attack the guard and get thrown back in prison. But which was worse, death or going back to that hell hole that she'd called home for the last 23 months? Well if she died and went to hell the food would certainly be better than what she got in prison, so there was that at least. And going back to prison only delayed the inevitable, and would probably make her feel even worse. Why not just get it over with. Just walk outside get soaked to the bone, and get assassinated. At least it was over quickly.

But death still didn't look too appetizing to Alex, and freedom had lost most of its illusive charm. But oh how she imagined the day she'd be free, Alex had imagined it so clearly in her mind. But it wasn't supposed to be like this; not at all.

Uhhh, this was like when she first met her father all over again. She could still feel the disappointment after all this time. She had imagined her father would be exactly like her mother had described him. He'd be handsome, and know exactly what to say to make his 20 year absence in her life seem like it didn't matter at all. She just wanted to know her dad. But now that she met him she wished she hadn't. How she envied the ignorant, because in this case ignorance had been bliss. Because Instead of being the perfect dad she'd pictured, he'd been an old, drug addicted, creep who had nothing better to talk about than her huge rack. Now freedom felt just like that; such a hype for such a fucking let down.

She had used the image of freedom to keep her going those 7 months without Piper. After a month without Piper Alex had begun to break down. She had a few friends, but Piper was the one she needed. Piper had been her rock that kept Alex from drowning in the violent rapids of her existence. But with Piper gone she'd had nothing to hold her steady, to tell her things would be alright, to smile at her so perfectly to tell her without words that someone else actually cared about her. So she pictured the day she'd get out. She pictured it so perfectly that she still remembered every detail. Then whenever she began to despair she thought about being free. She pulled that image to her mind, and that gave her some the image that had kept her going those 7 months ironically flashed before her eyes again.

On her perfect release day she had imagined it being sunny, a perfect day beckoning her to freedom. The van would pull up to the bus station and Piper would be waiting right there for her. She'd be leaning back in a new sports car, her golden hair shining vibrantly, blown back by a light breeze. Piper would turn look at Alex, and flash her a perfect smile. It would be the same smile that had gotten her to put her book down all those years ago and take Piper to see the world with her; That smile that had first pulled her towards Piper in the bar where they first met. That loving smile of Piper's melt the time away and made Alex feel like she was finally home. That smile told her that Piper loved her, and to Alex that was like coming home, finally coming home for once in her life.

Then Alex had imagined she would hop into the sports car beside Piper, and they would just drive away together. They would drive and drive and drive, pushing the sports car to it's max. She didn't know where they'd go, but she didn't care at all. She would be happy because she'd be free while feeling the wind blow back her hair as they drove. And she'd be with the only woman she had ever loved, and that would be enough. They would leave this city and this past behind, and begin a new future together. That's all Alex wanted.

The guard's voice snapped her out of her fantasy instantly; "Come on inmate, you're free to go. Go, fly, be free. Just take care of yourself, and don't ever end up in back here again."

The guard's voice had a tender tone towards the end when he'd told her not to come back. It felt so weird to get empathy from a guard, just so strange for it to sound like someone actually gave a shit about her. But he sounded genuine enough which gave Alex enough confidence to get going.

She was still nervous, but she had to accept the truth. She wasn't in a perfect world. There was no sunshine today, there was no Piper, and she was probably about to die. At least she could die on her own terms. She could just step out and be free to taste the beauty of the rainwater that so many people took for granted. She could taste that sweet freedom before it turned to ash in her mouth when she was snatched up by the cold claws of death. A shiver traveled down her spine as she thought about it. But the sweet taste of freedom would be enough for her.

Alex took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped out into the bus station terminal.

"I won't come back," Alex shouted with determination to the guard, as she backed up onto the sidewalk.

The inmate driver waved good bye to her, and the van disappeared into the distance.

Alex just stood there, stunned by her realization. She was free. She was finally fucking free. No more bullshit probation, no time, she was free. Sure Alex knew that she could be killed any moment.

Anyone could be behind her holding a gun to her head, and with a lite "click", her entire world would go black. Every memory, every kiss, every sensation would be torn from her and she would cease to exist. But for once she didn't care. She was finally a free woman, if only for a few seconds.

So if she was going to die, she didn't want to die looking down at the pavement, worrying about death approaching. If she was going to die she could at least afford to let herself be happy for once. So she looked straight up into the rain falling down upon her; enjoying the perfect sensation of the wet drops colliding with her face, feeling free to finally laugh with joy. And it wasn't a bitter laugh of dark humor, it was a vibrant laugh of pure life that Alex had never felt like expressing before. A last laugh before the bullet tore her world apart would be good enough. She would die, happy and free. She closed her eyes and kept laughing with joy.

"Well, someone looks happy," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Alex was stunned. Her body frozen in surprise, or was it pure shock? Well as soon as she had control of herself, Alex wheel around as fast as she could.

"Piper," she exclaimed.

Alex just couldn't believe it, but there she was. Piper had come for her after all.

Piper was sitting on a bench only 4 meters behind her. Unlike Alex, Piper had an umbrella and was perfectly dry. She was wearing shorts, and a simple t-shirt, which was just like her to ignore the weather like this. Alex still couldn't believe it but there she was, showing that perfect smile. Alex had to blink to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. But Piper was really there for her, her dream had truly come to fruition.

Alex was overjoyed, and she rushed towards Piper. Piper stood up quickly, and just in time for Alex enveloped her in a hug. Piper released her umbrella and hugged her back with all her strength, disregarding the rain entirely. Alex kept her arms tight around Piper, as if she let her go Piper would be lost to Alex again.

Alex was just so happy she started to cry with joy as she whispered in Piper's ear, "I thought you left me, I thought you were never coming back. I'm just so happy you're here."

Piper slowly pulled out of the hug looked at Alex's face, tenderly. Piper ran her hands over Alex's cheek and slowly removed her raindrop covered glasses. She stared straight into Alex's tear ridden eyes as she whispered, "I promised you I'd never leave you again, that I'd do whatever it takes. Oh Al, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me again. I'm so sorry I put you through all this."

She pulled Alex into a loving kiss. Alex closed her eyes and kissed Piper with all the strength she could muster, just trying to show Piper how much she cared. She was just so overjoyed with the fact that Piper had stayed, that she'd been there for her, and nothing else in the world mattered.

When the kiss was over Piper places Alex's glasses back over her eyes as she stared fondly at her. They shared a perfect moment, both of them feeling such ecstasy to be back with the one they loved. After fighting for so long, and being held apart, they were finally together.

Piper flashed that perfect smile again's as she quietly spoke; "I've waited so long for us to be free, to be together, but now I don't know what to say. I just can't find the perfect words to tell you how happy I am."

"Just tell me you love me," Alex said with the tears still rolling down her cheeks again.

Piper smiled again. "Alex Vause, after all the hell we've been through together, I really fucking love you."

And they kissed again, this time with more passion and intense lust.

When the kiss was over, Piper whispered, "How about we go to my new place and do something, together."

"That sounds perfect," Alex replied, as she tried to manage all her emotions after finally reuniting with Piper.

"Okay, then why don't I hail a cab, and we can…"

"No," Alex blurted out louder than she meant. "Sorry, I just want to be free to walk like a human being for enjoy the rain as it falls on my head."

"Of course," Piper responded as she took Alex's hand in hers.

And together they walked off happily into the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 2: Homeward Bound

**Chapter 2: Homeward Bound**

Alex was soaked to the bone after only a couple minute of walking in the rain, but she didn't notice. The only thing she paid any attention to was how great it felt to be free with Piper. After all the shit she'd been through it felt euphoric to just not think for once. To look out at the world and just feel something so perfect as freedom and love. Oh it was just so perfect to her.

They walked slowly together through the city while the rest of the pedestrian crowd bustled past around them in a hurry. Most of the people were running past, brandishing umbrellas in some kind of frenzied rush to be somewhere. But for the first time in her life Alex didn't want to hurry. For the first time in her life she really didn't want to go anywhere. She was finally happy, and she just wanted to bask in the sensation and enjoy it for once. She'd always been in a hurry to get somewhere in life. She never knew where, but she was always just trying to push forward to get somewhere. That was until she met Piper and then Alex had briefly felt content before being swept back into the chaotic rapids of her life. Now that she was free and back to just doing something so ordinary as walking in the rain it just felt so fantastic. She could walk the streets through the crystal clear water with the woman she loved beside her. It just felt so absolutely extraordinary.

But the feeling was short lived. A young man in a suit came rushing through the crowd out of nowhere. Before she knew what was happening he roughly collided with her as he weaved through the pedestrian traffic. Alex wasn't expecting the blow and it caught her off guard and off balance. She stumbled for a second as she started to fall but regained her balance quickly as the adrenaline kicked in and rushed through her body.

The man that had charged into Alex quickly turned around and uttered an inarticulate apology before he continued to run ahead. But in that split second Alex went from euphoric, to panicked.

 _Was that stranger one of Kubra's men? He had an umbrella, had he just stabbed her with it and poisoned her like that Belgian reporter? Any of the people around her could be the assassin. What was she going to do? She was out in the open and Kubra's assassin could be anyone._

Alex just couldn't think straight, the paranoia starting to set in. Her anxiety spiked and she couldn't focus anymore; the crowd's presence overwhelming her with a sense of irrational dread.

Piper instantly felt something was. She quickly pulled Alex away from the crowd and darted into the nearest alley. Alex leaned back against the brick wall as she sank to the ground. She put her hands to her head as if to pull the fear and paranoia out of her mind. She just couldn't take it. Her head was exploding with a thousand thoughts of approaching death.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Piper murdered quickly as she bent down to Alex's level.

"I don't know who it could be, anyone of them could work for Kubra…" she trailed off, still breathing heavily as her eyes darted about in fear.

"Alex, it's okay," Piper coaxed as she gently placed her hands on Alex's face and stared into her eyes. "You're finally out of prison, and just a little on edge. Don't worry about Kubra, everything will be fine."

"Don't worry, how can I not fucking worry?" Alex yelled as she casted Piper's hands away from her face. Then she leaned in closer to Piper as she barely spoke above a whisper.

"Kubra never lets anyone betray him and get away with it. He may seem like some simple, honest, business man, but he isn't; He's a psychotic killer playing cat and mouse with me for the thrill of it." She shook her head as the thought of it Kubra coming for her sent a chill through her entire body.

"You don't know him like I do, you don't know what he's capable of. But I saw Fahri die right in front of my eyes. He was my friend, and Kubra had him blown away right there as a warning. He didn't care about the business he just had Fahri shot right there in front of me. And now he's coming for me. He's fucking coming for me," she trailed off as she started to laugh with hysteria.

Piper's expression went from tender to extremely serious in a split second. She was no longer comforting, no longer supportive, she was dead serious. Every muscle in her face seemed to change until Piper's face no longer even seemed human, void of all emotion, dead eyes staring straight into Alex's. Alex recoiled slightly against the wall with fear; her hysteria drained away in an instant.

Then Piper spoke in a raspy and creepy tone that seemed almost alien. "Kubra isn't going to kill you. After all we've been through it won't end that easily. If he ever steps too close to you I'll rip the bastard's fucking spine out with my bare hands," Piper hissed as she curled her fingers into claws.

Then she relaxed a little, her expression returning to the human spectrum, looking slightly apologetic. Alex was still on edge. She'd never seen Piper like that and it seemed almost scarier than impending death. But as Piper calmed down Alex relaxed a little more.

"Sorry about that Al, I can't imagine how stressful this is for you. All I know is that I've been through a lot of shit and so have you. After all that death can't just be that easy"

Piper turned around and sat against the wall next to Alex. She slowly slid down beside Alex as she stared ahead with no apparent focus. She paused for a second then continued, "I went to prison blaming you for all of it. I just thought in my mind that you were the entire problem. That you were the one who made me a criminal, who ruined my entire life. But in prison I realized I was the one at fault. I'd been living a lie, a lie so good I even fooled myself. I played as a perfect girl only looking to do the right thing and learn as much as I could. But at the end of the day that wasn't who I am. I'm not some perfect and innocent girl; that isn't at all who I am. I'm at fault for all of my actions. I loved the thrill of your business, I loved the cash and you as the love of my life. I put myself in that prison, it was my fault."

Piper turned to face Alex. "You have been through enough shit for a whole lifetime. And you made the right move with Kubra, you told the truth and got out. I put you back in there to try to keep you safe, but nowhere seems safe from him. That's why you just need to relax. If Kubra wanted you dead as soon as possible you'd be dead already. You were his most profitable importer and as much as he hates traitors he probably hates bad business more. But maybe I'm wrong, maybe he's coming for you, but you deserve a break."

Piper paused for a second as she seemed almost lost in thought. Then she continued, "You know that in hinduism they believe that death doesn't matter, nor does failure. If you fail, waste your life, or if you even die it doesn't matter. You'll be given another chance, reincarnated so you can try again for as long as it takes. I don't believe that, but I wish I could. Just believe in something as comforting as the chance to try again for as many times as it takes."

Then Piper's expression of wonder became serious again. "If you die then die on your own terms, don't let him have your happiness as well as your life. Just come back to my place with me, enjoy yourself. If Kubra's going to take your life I don't want you to die being held up in some shitty hotel thinking every cleaning maid's going to kill you. If Kubra's coming for you it won't make a difference where you are, so just enjoy what you have as long as you can. I really need you Alex. You are the love of my life, my star, my perfect silence."

Alex relaxed her breathing a bit. She started to feel a little better. "Thanks Pipes. That really helped me."

"Then what do you say? Why don't we go to my place before we end up like president William Henry Harrison who died of Pneumonia because he gave such a long speech on a cold day to prove he was not old and sick."

"Nice obscure fact Pipes. So yeah let's go have fun."

Alex stood up and offered a hand to Piper. Piper gladly took it and lead the way toward her apartment.

10 minutes later they were at Pipers apartment.

Alex walked in and was amazed by what she saw. Piper's apartment wasn't the after prison, low rent, shithole apartment she expected; it was way better than her apartment in Queens, maybe even her old place she'd had before the feds seized all her assets.

Piper's apartment opened up from the ornate entryway into a wide spacious living room. The room was perfectly decorated and had everything. There was a large kitchen on the far side of the room, as well as a huge window that opened onto a balcony facing the ocean. The living room was also great. There were perfect leather couches, a 75" flatscreen tv, actual artwork on the walls, and framed pictured lining several tables. Alex bent down and looked at a few of the framed pictures. She was stunned by what she saw. She was in everyone of them, there with Piper at her side. She couldn't believe it. There was one of them at the beach in Cambodia, another of them making out at a bar in London, and even one of them dancing in a club in Paris together.

Alex looked up sentimentally at Piper. "You kept all these pictures of us. I didn't know you even had any of these. I thought you'd thrown them out when you left."

"Alex, I left you after your mom died, but I never forgot you." Piper replied tenderly as she walked closer to Alex. "You were the love of my life, and I didn't deserve you. When I left I regretted it so much, I couldn't let you go. I fucking left you for nothing, and ruined your life, but I kept these pictures because they were the only ones in my life where I was happy, where I was with you." Piper started to tear up, and Alex caught her in an embrace.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not. How could I have left you, even after your mom died. I'm still so sorry Alex."

Alex pulled Piper's chin up to face her.

"The important thing is that you stayed, you were here for me today. After a breakup, prison, love, and hate all I know is that I love you Pipes. Without that I could never have made it this far."

Alex stared down at Piper and knew the time was right. So Alex pulled Piper into a kiss. She made it gentle, just trying to show Piper how much she meant to her, how tender she could be for her.

After a minute Piper pulled out of the kiss and gazed into Alex's eyes. Then she said, "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't come visit you, I was just so obsessed with working enough to get us a future together when you got out."

Alex nodded and took Piper by the shoulder as she gazed out at the spacious apartment.

"Well you've obviously been working somewhere that pays well, I mean how can you even afford this place?"

"You know, the pantie sales are going through the roof and all. I found a new crowd of pervs who'll pay almost double for them."

"Well look at you making millions on dirty underwear. Who would have thought? But God this place is even nicer than my old apartment. I don't even know if I could get this place when I was an importer."

"Really, I thought you were rich back then, selling mad volumes of H," Piper teased.

"Yeah, I made nearly $14,000 a week. I don't even know if I can imagine that much money anymore. I probably should have saved up and retired while I had the chance."

"Well $14,000 a week, you must have moved some serious H."

"Yeah, the good old days when I could import a kilogram a week; Yeah I loved that job, until they had me move 10 kg a month, and that destroyed my life."

"Yeah," Piper said as she thought about it. "10 kg is a lot of heroin."

"Well, being out just feels so weird. I dreamed of the day this would come, and I now have absolutely no clue what to do. I mean you got this mansion in this expensive city, you are now rich off selling dirty underwear, what other secrets are you hiding from me?" Alex said seductively as she approached Piper.

"Well my dirty underwear sales are enough that we can afford to go somewhere together," Piper said, as she moved closer to Alex.

"Yeah, and where's that?" Alex replied, grinning back at her.

"How about Cambodia," Piper said quickly, and with a flourish she produced the plane tickets and held them out to Alex. Alex stared at them, almost in disbelief.

"No fucking way, 2 tickets to Cambodia," she marveled as she examined them closer, "and in first class. Piper, how could you afford these?"

"I got a great deal, and I've got a decent bit of pantie money still saved up."

"Thanks Pipes, this is just what I need." Alex grinned as she pulled Piper into a hug.

"Well, you know," Piper whispered into Alex's ear, " this girl I know did say something about doing it on the beach in Cambodia one time."

"As I recall, she said it could happen," Alex replied in Piper's ear.

"Well all I know is I want you to cum, then I want you to come with me, then I want you to cum on a beach of Cambodia," Piper said with lots of lust in her voice as she leaned in towards Alex with desire, her hand seductively moving up Alex's leg.

Alex tilted her head slightly, as she smiled at Piper with heated arousal. Piper didn't hesitate for a second; she pulled Alex into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 3: The Cumming Night

**Chapter 3: The Cumming Night**

There was no doubt about it, Alex loved having sex with Piper. Ever since the first time she'd made love to her she knew something was special. Piper had been so young and vibrant when they first met and the sex had been amazing. Now after 8 months sex she really fucking needed it.

Usually Alex lead, but this time it was different. Piper was no longer the women she first pleasured, so lively and innocent. Now she moved like a demon ready to engulf Alex like an appetizer. Piper made her intentions obvious as she roughly escorted Alex to the master bedroom and started to intertwine her body with Alex's.

Alex moved Piper up against the bed posts and started undressing Piper as fast as she could. Piper hungrily ripped Alex's shirt off she ran her hands down the entire length of Alex's naked body. Alex sighed as she basked in the sensation of finally having human contact again. She ran her hands gently over Piper's perfectly luscious skin and lavished in the absolute power of Piper's being.

Alex moved her hands to Piper's bra and had it off in mere seconds. She tenderly slid her hands over to cup Piper's breasts and delicately massaged them. She slowly worked her way to Piper's nipples and gently caressed the tips with her callused fingertips.

Piper smiled with pleasure as Alex moved in closer and ran her tongue down Piper's body. She headed toward Piper's pussy, but then Piper did the unexpected. Just as Alex was touching her tongue to Piper's clit Piper pulled away. Alex was stunned for a second. She had no clue what was happening. _Was she not pleasing Piper right or what?_

She looked up just in time to see Piper's hand close around her throat. Piper's face was light with passion in an almost insane way. One handed Piper lifted Alex into the air and tossed her like a shot put onto the bed. Alex landed face down in the sheets in a panic. She quickly tried to climb to her feet but was immediately stopped by Piper's iron grip on her. Now she was pinned against the bed and had no escape. She desperately tried to fight against Piper's inhuman strength but to no avail.

Then Piper showed two fingers into her and everything was great again. Piper's thrusts were hard and quick but still felt gentle enough to ease Alex's panic attack. Alex let out a sigh of pleasure as Piper got faster and faster with her thrusts.

Oh it felt so great. The rough innercoarse was sublime. She just wanted to feel the perfect pleasure forever. But Piper started to slow her thrusts down and Alex made her move.

With a burst of speed Alex wheeled around and pulled Piper down on top of her. Fueled with ravishing desire, Alex pulled Piper into a passionate kiss. Then Alex started to run her tongue down the length of Piper's body as she held Piper tight against her.

She could taste Piper's salty sweat as she kissed Piper's luscious skin, which only fuel her more to ravish Piper. Alex stretched her legs out into a straddle as she moved lower and lower down the length of Piper's body. Just before she reached Piper's clit with her tongue Piper pinned her back against the sheets with both arms. Alex tried to moved back up but was held fast by Piper's inhuman arm strength. It wasn't until seconds later that Alex figured out Piper had her locked in the rodeo position. But by then it was too late and Piper had already begun.

She started by tenderly rubbing her pussy against Alex's. At first Piper was slow and gentle, but then she accelerated from 0 to 120 in split second and was pushing Alex over the edge with unbearable pleasure. Alex oscillated with Piper's movements as she let out cries of pleasure. She tried to move to escape so much perfect but was held fast as she approached the climax like a black hole's event horizon.

Then with a scream of pure pleasure Alex came. The orgasm was earth shattering to her as she screamed and fell back on soft bed sheets as the sensation filled her entire body. Alex felt as if she was floating with the perfect sensation. With those moves heroin had nothing on Piper.

Piper unhooked her body slowly from Alex's and laid beside her as she ran her hands over Alex's cool skin. The sensation was as delicate as a feather and Alex just enjoyed the perfect moment.

When it was over Alex propped herself up against the pillows and stared down into Piper's eyes. Piper's eyes were shining like diamonds in the sky, staring into hers in the perfect silence.

"Oh God, I fucking missed you." Alex said as she placed her hand against Piper's cheek. " And especially having sex with you. Those moves of yours seem to be something else. Should I worry where you learned them from?"

Piper beamed at Alex as lay back. "Let's just say I studied up for your return."

"Well you certainly have some serious skills now. But now it's your turn to see what an extra 8 months of prison has taught me."

"Probably how to pull weeds all day in a prison garden," Piper retorted.

"Be careful or I might pull your weeds. Down there you look like you need the assistance of a good lesbian gardener."

"Well I think my garden needs some tending to."

"Well I'll make order cum out of chaos," Alex smiled.

Piper's mouth curved into a smile as she moved back towards Alex's mouth and started kissing her lightly. Alex added tongue to kiss as she shifted her body on top Piper's. Alex ran her tongue down to Piper's breasts and began to tenderly caressed her nipples. Piper sighed with pleasure as Alex felt Piper's nipples become more erect under her seductive tongue.

Then Alex moved her tongue down to Piper's stomach, gently blowing cool air over her abs. Then she quickly transitioned to Piper's pussy. Piper let out a cry of pleasure with the surprise transition. Alex smiled as she ran her tongue over to Piper's clit and began further stimulation.

But just when she was getting into the phone rang phone rang. Alex stopped for a second but then ignored the sound and continued with oral stimulation. But Piper picked up the cell phone from the nightstand and checked the caller id. Her face turned serious instantly, and she pulled away from Alex's oral embrace. Alex stared up at Piper as she got out of bed heading for the living room with the phone in hand.

"Shit, it's business, I've gotta take this." Piper said apologetically as she crossed to the door.

"Seriously, what business comes before cuming?" Alex asked quizzically.

"This business does, but it'll only be a minute," Piper assured her as she exited the room.

Alex stared after her. _What the hell was going on? Piper had never put business before sex, so what kind of business could be so important? Besides the phone she'd picked up from the nightstand wasn't her normal phone. It was some cheap looking track phone similar to the ones Alex had used as burners in the ring. The pantie business didn't seem like it would be something that would get Piper a call in the middle of the night either since her brother was running the entire distribution end. Something fishy was certainly going on here._

As soon as she was a decent distance away from Alex, Piper answered the phone quickly.

"Hello Kubra, how's it going?"

"It's going well," Kubra answered in a rather simple tone. "So how's Alex doing?"

"I'm not quite sure. She seems good most of the time, but she's still pretty freaked out about you and how you could kill her at any time. I haven't told her anything yet like you insisted."

"Good I want you to continue with the plan we discussed. I'll speak to her myself and explain the situation when you arrive in Cambodia."

"Sure, we fly out tomorrow as per the plan."

"Good, I've make arrangements for a nice beach front house for you two to stay at. It's rather luxurious, but nothing in my turf that looks too suspicious. You can always say an old friend helped you get the place, which is true enough after all. Then I'll give you and Alex a bit of time to catch up and enjoy your crazy love before I tell her anything. I'll give you at least 12 hours notice before I have my men grab her for our little chat. I'll tell you where to meet, and I'll make sure she doesn't know you're implications in business besides with her contact in columbia that you gave me.."

"Sounds good, just make sure she doesn't find out anything else. I only want her to think I used the contact as a bargaining chip for her life. I think she might run if she found out the whole truth or anything close to it."

"No problem. I'll only mention the contact and nothing else."

"Sounds good. Thanks for filling me in."

"You're the best Piper, I will always fill in my star employee, good night."

"Night."

Piper ended the call and set down the burner. She shook her head and turned around to see Alex standing in front of her. Alex was still entirely naked, but didn't seem to my mind at all. She had a bit of a skeptical look on her face and had her arms crossed.

"So, who was that about?" Alex inquired.

"Oh Just an update on the pantie sales, just making sure everything's going perfectly with a higher output distribution to the south east."

"Well with this life of luxury you're living sales need to be high. But since you just got filled in business wise, why don't I fill your pussy in on how much I missed her perfect taste?"

"I think that could be arranged." Piper replied seductively.

Alex reached out and kissed Piper with ferocity. Piper melted into the pleasure as she straddled Alex and continued kissing her. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and carried her back towards the bedroom to finally make her cum.

 **Author's chapter notes.**

 **Some people like the erotica style some don't. Personally I really enjoy writing it and have a decent bit planned out later on. But if you want to share your opinion on anything about this please write a review. I also need to know what days you guys want me to publish. I do it once a week and just want the best time for my readers, so leave a review comment on what day works best. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week with chapter 4 which I already have completed but needs a lot of editing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter see you guys next week.**


	5. Chapter 4: Deadly Decisions

**Chapter 4: Deadly Decisions**

 **7 months earlier…**

Piper was exhausted. After a whole day of traveling to see Alex in prison all she got out of it was getting to hear how hopeless Alex felt. Sure Alex had good reason to feel depressed, but Piper needed some cheering up herself. After being in prison for over a year the real world was challenging. Not only was it hard to get used to the new environment, but the lack of people was almost intolerable.

In prison Piper always had someone to talk to. She slept less than 3 meters away from the next inmate and was always close to someone. Sure the other inmates had come with downsides and the conversation may not have been the best, but there was always someone else there. In the city people were always there, it just wasn't the same. The streets were too crowded and busy, while her shit hole apartment was too empty. The light hum from the prison ventilation system was gone too, as well as the lights that always flickered throughout the night. There the drone of the vents, and the ever present light felt comforting. Now there was no comfort. The streets were lit but shown too bright, and there was no loud ventilation system to get her to sleep.

But that wasn't the worst of it. The absence of people was bad, but the lack of all support was even worse. At first prison had been the same way, but she'd found out about the people around her. She'd adapted and many of the once hostile prisoners had become her closest friends. Now in the real world the people who were her friends had turned to ash in her hands and been swept away in a gust of bitter wind. The loneliness wasn't the problem; Piper had had to deal with isolation in SHU more than once. But there she'd made a schedule, she'd come up with a working system to adapt. Now there was no way to get past the reason for her loneliness. The truth that her life had merely been a series of lies.

Since she was a kid Piper copied her parents and their techniques of lying to save their sanity. They pretended they didn't see things, hear things, think things. They pretended the world was perfectly fine and spent all their time in the world they crafted around them. When her father had an affair her mother had pretended it never happened. Piper had pretended to be the perfect person everyone had wanted for as long as she remembered. But now she no longer pretended. Then when her perfect persona was cast off, almost everyone and everything in her life turned to dust and was swept away in a second. All her friends no longer liked her after she had gone to prison. Her best friend and former Fiance had said their empty welcome backs to her before dropping a box of Piper's stuff at her feet and slamming the door in her face. There was no reflection or acknowledgement of all the good times they'd shared together. Larry acted as if they had never shared an entire roast pig together, they'd never been happy together. That he hadn't proposed to her on a perfect sunny day on the beach before she went to prison. But at least he had given her phone back as he'd promised. But now the ring Larry's had promised to save for her was now wrapped around the finger of her best friend. Piper had caught the glint of the ring as the door slammed shut and she was pushed away again.

They treated her like she was dirt with no empathy, not even a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. Her parents had been the same way. If she'd even wanted to see them before they were always there with open arms. But now that she'd accepted her new identity they'd casted her away like a broken toy. They never answered her calls, her e-mails, or anything. When she'd gone to see them they had even said it would be better if she just went, they didn't want anything to do with Piper again.

Piper's entire world was collapsing around her and she couldn't do anything about it. In prison she'd realized this could happen, that all the lies of her life would come tumbling down on her like a ton of bricks. But it was worse than any ton of bricks. Everyone saw her as a criminal and no longer a human being. So she did what she could. Piper got a shitty apartment in a run down neighborhood, that charged extremely high rent. But because of her history in prison she didn't have a lot of choice. And the job market for her foreseeable future looked as good as absolutely nothing. Everyone just saw her as the scum of society. Now that she had broken the social normality the punishment felt worse than death as everyone's stares of disapproval and hate cut through her like bullets. That's when she realized the painful truth. Freedom was a lie, a twisted joke that meant nothing at all. Everyone she cared about was gone. No one was left in her life, besides Alex.

Alex was the only person who cared for her. Alex had known since the beginning who she was and she like it. Alex had gotten her to take off some of her perfect persona and showed her how to actually be happy and free of having to pretend all the time. For the years they'd been together Piper had had the best time of her life.

A week earlier while, while she'd rummaged through an old box of her stuff, Piper found Alex's pictures. They were all glossy 8 by 10's of them together. Alex loved taking pictures and capturing the moment all the time.

Piper remember her saying, "A picture is always something to remember yourself by. If you capture the moment it lives on forever and can never be broken."

Piper hadn't thought about how right Alex was until now. As she paged through the old pictures she knew Alex was right. Alex had capture the moments of them together so well. Piper remembered all the times they'd had together, and what that true happiness was like. Piper needed to be happy again, to albe with Alex again.

But unfortunately, Alex was probably right about Kubra as well. She would probably be killed off the instant she stepped out of prison, and all that beauty and potential happiness for both of them would be shattered like a perfect crystal wine glass as it hit the pavement. Alex was right to be miserable, if she had to wait another 7 months to be freed just in time to have all her potential squandered at the last second.

But Piper couldn't let that happen. She had promised Alex; she had promised she was going to make this right. Kubra needed to not be a factor in Alex's life if this was going to work out. _Well easier said than done, but how was she going to get Kubra to leave Alex alone? Well, why not just ask him to?_ He had smiled at her when she refused to testify against him in court. He has always liked her before, and she knew him well enough. _Why not just have a chat to get Alex off the hit list? If she gave Kubra something more valuable than a worthless vendetta he might be willing to let Alex live._ But if she failed this could be the end. But there was no time to think about that, she just needed to do something that actually mattered for once.

Piper pulled out her phone and readily dialed the number she knew would reach Kubra. As she did she remembered what Alex had said when she'd dialed this exact number all those years ago.

They'd been staying together in istanbul. Alex had had run into a customs problem with a shipment of H and needed Kubra as soon as possible to get his guys to move the product under the radar. So Alex had told Piper to dial the same number to reach Kubra quickly.

Alex had said as she gave Piper the number, "This number is the only permanent one I know of for reaching Kubra. He deals mostly in burners and ever changing anonymous re-mailers for almost all of his business, but he keeps this one is safe for emergencies. He says it's bounced off cell towers and several relays so it always slides under the radar. If you ever get arrested or are in extreme danger call this number. Kubra is a very powerful man and if you're on his side he'll always help you out. But if you ever call him and it isn't an emergency on this number then you're lucky if you don't get iced. I've heard rumors about it and what happens to people… Let's just say it isn't pretty. But this block in the import sure is an emergency, so dial the number."

Piper's hands were shaking now as she slowly tapped the numbers on her phone. _What the hell was she thinking, this was probably going to get her killed. Kubra wasn't going to want to let Alex go for backstabbing him and this could easily go very wrong. But it was the only chance she had to save Alex. Alex was not going to die for her being too pussy to stand up to Kubra and try to save Alex._ So she had to try. Piper finished dialing the number and listened as the call went through. The phone rang on the other end and Piper's heart rate spiked as her finger made its way towards cancelling the call, but she stopped herself. _She was going to save Alex, she was never going to leave her again._ After the 3rd ring the call went to voicemail, but Piper knew Kubra was listening.

She took a deep breath and spoke with determination, "Kubra, this is Piper Chapman. We need to talk. I have business lucrative business to discuss with you. I hope to hear from you as soon as possible. Thanks, and goodbye."

She hung up the phone and sat back against the wall. _Maybe she should have said something more. Had she been been clear enough? What was she going to do?._ But what was she even thinking? Kubra didn't care about her and it looked like he was going to kill Alex no matter what. But she had to try. When she thought about her life, her future the only one she could see was Alex. Alex was the one she loved, the one person in the world she could be with, the one person she loved and wanted to be with.

But then her phone rang, and Piper was jolted out of her thoughts. She picked up the phone and answered it quickly. "Hello."

"Hello." Replied a heavily disguised voice.

"You want to meet Kubra. Well you're in luck; He's in town and interested enough to meet you. You have 1 hour, meet at the warehouse on north yankton avenue. Come by yourself and be there in 1 hour or don't try to schedule another meeting, ever again."

Piper rushed across town in a furry. She ran as fast as she could towards the rendezvous location. But even as she was running under pressure to make the meeting in time she finally felt good. Maybe her life sucked, but the exercise and feeling of actually doing something was almost euphoric. _And she was going to be there on time._

Piper got to the location with 20 minutes to spare, but didn't want to wait around. The address though was that of what looked like an abandon warehouse in the industrial district. There were long tractor trailer trucks protruding from the back of the building, and lots of equipment laying around with no sign of anyone.

Piper headed to the warehouse and pushed the door open. She peered in and couldn't make out anything in the pitch black. Piper switched on her phone and opened the flashlight app. She ran the beam over the empty pace and say nothing but dust and abandoned industrial equipment. Piper flashed the beam towards the wall and searched for a light switch. But just as she spotted one Piper felt a hard metal object press against the small of her back. Instantly she froze, her entire body tensing. The metal pressing into her felt like just the right size for a standard automatic handgun that held at least 10 rounds. Piper remained perfectly still as mentally slapped herself. _What was she thinking? She had called a drug kingpin, gone to a strange warehouse that was in the middle of nowhere and now had a gun pressed against her back._ So death was surely immanent, but could she escape from it? If she used the light like a flash grenade she could blind the assassin and try to get the gun away. But that was just stupid, there'd be no way she'd get that to work.

Piper was just starting to think of different options when the figure behind her spoke.

"Don't move." The voice was disguised by a modulator and was seemed quite menacing in the darkness. His empty tone was unnerving and Piper shuddered slightly.

Then the stranger continued. "So, are you the contact wanting to meet Kubra."

 _Was it stupid to answer yes? Could she just say no and get the hell out of here? No, this guy would probably kill her for knowing too much. So she had to keep going with it._

"Yes, I'm the contact," Piper replied in a non-hostile tone.

"Good. Start by dropping your phone."

Piper obeyed and let her iPhone tumble to the ground. It clattered down a meter away and remained undamaged.

"Good. Now I want you to turn around slowly," the gunman commanded.

Then the gun pressed against her back was removed and a she heard a few light footsteps behind her as he back away a meter or two. Piper slowly spun 180 degrees around to face the gunman. She couldn't make out much in the darkness, but she noticed he was wearing all black and a pair of glowing green night vision goggles. He looked almost alien with his huge green bug eyes cutting through the darkness.

He spoke again. "So I'm going to take you to see Kubra. But you need to be blindfolded so you don't know the location."

"I understand."

"Then come with me."

He took her hand and lead her quickly through the darkness. At first she couldn't see anything but the inky blackness, but then Piper began to make out the shape of a large tractor trailer truck. Before she knew what was going on she was pulled up into the back container. Then roughly escorted to the back where there was a small metal bench covered in several different types of chains and straps.

"Sit down."

"You know I'm not really someone who like bonds and rope that much. Fifty shades of…"

"Sit down." He repeated.

Piper sat down on the cold metal bench. The gunman expertly locked the cuffs on her wrists and shackles on her feet in a couple seconds. Piper was immediately reminded of the transport process to Chicago which didn't make her feel any more re-assured. After he was done strapping on the chains he tied a dark cloth around her head tightly. She now couldn't even make out the most faint light in the room.

"Now you're good to go. Transport will take at least an hour. Enjoy the ride."

And she heard his feet move away from her, then the back door of the container slam shut. After a few seconds she heard the truck roar to life and felt it start moving. She had no clue what she was doing, where she was going…..

But wait a minute, was she describing this truck, or the meeting with Kubra? Or was that her whole life. Piper started to think about it. Yeah, she never knew where she was going. She'd been raised to not think, but now she needed to just think for a minute.

Her family had raised her to never think for herself, to question. She'd always just followed what she'd been told to do by her parents. Prison had really been the only time in her life where she thought about it at all. Now she finally realized she didn't want to follow anymore. After she was abandoned by her parents, her friends, her Fiance, everyone had just left her. Piper finally figured out that no one really knew who she was. Everyone seemed to think she was that bright, vibrant girl, just trying to learn. But that wasn't her all. She didn't love some artsy bullshit perfect world, no she lived in the real world. She loved doing the wrong thing, the power of winning, the shear perfection of triumph. So maybe she was fucked up, not normal, some sort of freak, but Piper didn't care. All her friends, and even her family abandon her 2 seconds after she wasn't their perfect girl. Everyone but Alex. Alex was someone who saw that in her, saw the spirit of chaos just waiting to explode from inside her. Alex was the only one who truly understood Piper and loved her for who she was. Now Piper needed Alex back, and if Kubra didn't co-operate she'd kill him herself.

And Piper laughed with a malicious smile. No one would stop her from having what she wanted, not anymore. And she rode on laughing through the darkness.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Thanks for reading another chapter, and I hope you're interested in how the plot continues to unfold. Sorry this one isn't as well edited, but I ran short on time. I'm really enjoying writing this and I'll keep going; probably continuing to publish on Monday's late at night. I love the support, but for reviews I'd really like to be able to answer your questions without spoiling the plot so PLEASE LOG IN FOR REVIEWS. I love every review but I really think I could answer more questions if you don't write reviews as a guest. Also a lot of this story will continue to be told in flashback. It alternates a lot but uses a decent bit of flashback to catch you up on a lot of past events that continue to explain more about Piper. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Wake-up Call

**Chapter 5: Wake-up Call**

It was early in the morning when Alex woke up. The sun was nowhere in sight, and the lights of the city still shown through the bedroom window. Alex wasn't at all a morning person. She loved sleeping in all day and enjoying the nightlife in time to see the sunrise before she crashed for the day. But in prison she didn't have much choice in her schedule. She was forced to rise early and she hated waking up and having to go back to dealing with despair throughout the entire day. But this time her wake up was much better than it was in prison.

There it was always the bang bang of a guard's wooden cudgel against a metal bunk that produced a loud ringing sound that pierced Alex's ears like gun shot. Then her sleep deprived eyes had to flicker open to be confronted by prison. But now thing were different.

Alex awoke to a truly perfect stimulation. Instead of ear piercing metallic vibration Alex now awoke to an entirely different vibration; the vibration of Piper's skillful tongue caressing her clit. Her eyes fluttered open as she enjoyed nature's sweet wakeup call. Even after all the years with Piper her tongue always felt so perfect. It had been one of Piper's most appealing qualities; that when she used her tongue it was fast, furious, and always amazing. For a split second Alex felt like she needed to move and take control but decided against it. _Hey why not, after all the hardships and worry she'd been through the intense pleasure was just what she needed._ So Alex just laid back and enjoyed every second of the serendipitous sensation.

After she came with a cry of pleasure Alex fell back on the pillows and smiled with the orgasm filling her entire body. As she lay back and enjoyed the pleasure she heard a low humming note coming from underneath the sheets. Alex listened as the drone continued. Then she heard the drone start to rise up with Piper's perfect imitation of the trumpet melody resonating in her mind. Before she could say anything Piper reached the "dant dun" of the 2001 space odyssey as she leaped out from under the sheets and landed on top of Alex with a smile. Alex uttered an "unfuh" of pain upon impact, but laughed anyways as she pulled Piper into a kiss. Piper laughed and rolled over and laid beside Alex. That perfect smile still stretched across Piper's lips as she gazed wondrously into Alex's eyes.

Alex propped herself up against the pillow she'd been laying on, and arched one eyebrow in mock annoyance.

"Space Odyssey, that's real original Pipes."

"Well a girl's gotta have some fun with her old prison wife before we're stuck on a flight all day and night."

"Damn, I keep forgetting how tedious travel can be," Alex replied as she rested her head back on the pillow.

"Well sadly you have to get up so we can make our flight. Cambodia is only a 17 hour flight away."

"Fine, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything, well almost anything."

Good, when we get to that beach I am doing you first. I will pleasure you until you cum into that luscious sand."

Piper flashed her an amused look, but then distorted her expression in mock annoyance. "Well I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. Not like you. You're so perfectly soft and smooth," Piper replied as she delicately ran her hand down Alex's arm.

Alex smiled back at Piper and pulled her down into a kiss.

"Damn it Piper, I still fall for you when you quote the worst lines in the worst star wars movies."

"Well when yousa put it that way…"

"Okay enough Piper," Alex said as she stood up laughing. "How about we go to Cambodia now and save the star wars references for later."

"Well Alex and wookies, you've gotta let them win," Piper replied with a shrug.

"So now I'm a wookie? How do you figure that?"

"Well with that much hair down there you kind of qualify…"

"Oh shut up Piper, or I'll have to make you shut up," Alex purred with lust as she moved back towards Piper.

"Maybe you need to shut me up for questioning the science of the force. That's the reason we got mida chlorines," Piper mused with a seductive smile.

"Well how about I stick my 2 bladed lightsaber in you and see how you like being cut in half there darth Chapman." Alex cooed as spun Piper over and thrust 2 fingers into her

Piper sighed with the unexpected pleasure.

"Well, may the force be with you," Piper replied as her smile tempted Alex into another thrust. Alex complied and thrust over and over again to Piper's immense satisfaction. Alex felt the power of control return to her as she fucked Piper. It was such a relief to have it back as the pure sensation of control flowed through her body. It had been a long time since she felt in control, and the feeling was like a bursting supernova of energy that warmed every fiber of her being. And Alex enjoyed it as she dominated Piper.

 **Author's notes: Sorry I took so long on this chapter and it turned out to be so short. The full chapter is over 5000 words, I just couldn't edit it all in time. So I'm segmenting it so I can continue to write for you guys and publish every week. A chapter a week is the plan and it should continue like that. Later ones should be a bit longer so we'll see how it plays out. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5-1: Getting Clean

**Chapter 5.1: Getting Clean**

"Alex, that was…"

"Yeah."

"That was fucking amazing, you were fucking amazing," Piper gasped between deep breaths.

"What did you expect? I'm out of prison with a real hunger for some pussy."

Piper smiled as Alex moved in closer.

"And once I get a taste I never quit."

"Like me and the star wars jokes?"

"Way to kill the moment Pipes, but yeah exactly."

Alex shook her head and flashed that grin at Piper in the same way she'd done in the bar all those years grin was the thing Piper liked most, the surprise and wild adventure that Alex had brought to her. She wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

 _Then what the fuck was she doing? Why was she working with Kubra after he was ready to kill Alex? Wasn't the whole point honesty and a better life? But honestly what choice did she have? What life would she have without the money and the power?_

"What is it Pipes? You seem to have some distanced look there for a second."

"What does it not look sexy."

"Come on Pipes, really what is it?" Alex probed earnestly.

"It just feels so perfect. After all this we're just here together, still young, still vibrant with our whole lives in front of us. We've made mistakes before but that won't happen again. We're free and will never be bound again, but what am I rambling on about? Why don't we just focus on our trip to Cambodia right now and save the bizarre reflection for later?"

"Sure. The trip still seems a little sudden; to take off so quickly, but it isn't like I'm ever going to refuse a free trip to Cambodia with you Piper."

"Free? Well I forgot to mention there is a work component," Piper said slightly.

Alex raised an eyebrow with a smile. "And what's the work component?"

"Well I think we need to seriously work on our dance skills. That is in and out of bed."

Piper moved her lips to Alex's ear and whispered, "I have a buffet of new positions I think you should really enjoy and I know some good clubs there to party at."

Alex smiled, but moved away from Piper. "I honestly can't wait, but we should probably get ready for the flight before we continue this tango."

"Right, let's pack and get going before the traffic picks up."

"This is New York city Pipes, does the traffic ever die down?"

"Yeah, there's a rare window between 2 and 4 am on certain days like today."

"Doing a lot of night driving are you Pipes? Should I be concerned."

"No, I just have places to be at odd hours."

"Like where?"

"Not important. Why don't we start packing," Piper replied quickly a she turned away from Alex.

"Okay, but what the fuck am I supposed to pack? I mean the only shirt I have is laying on the floor here, and it's scratchy as fuck."

"Oh Alex, don't you remember the old Piper saying that I came up with all those years ago; I'm Always Prepared."

"That' just an egocentric modification of the boyscout's code."

"Whatever, just come with me."

Piper swiftly took Alex by the hand and whisked her off down the hall. It felt strange to be pulled around so briskly by Piper, but Alex let Piper lead her until they arrived at their apparent destination 30 seconds later. It was another room on the opposite side of the massive apartment, but Alex couldn't tell much more than that. Piper released her clutch on Alex's hand, and pushed opened the door. Alex stepped through the threshold of the room, after Piper, and looked around.

She was standing in a rather large bedroom that was just a tad smaller than the master bedroom Piper occupied. There was a king sized bed in the right corner of the room that faced a large flatscreen TV in front of it. The room was also populated by a large number of wooden monkey carvings that hung uniquely in different positions. There was also a large painting of a solemn well dressed dark haired man on the left wall. The painting creeped Alex out majorly. The guy had dead eyes that seemed to glare beyond the painting right at her. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the guy's eyes seemed to flash red for a split second before fading back to their dark brown color. Alex was about to comment on the painting when Piper moved to the other side of the room and stood by the large wardrobe. Alex walked over to it and ran her hand down the smooth wood surface.

"It's nice. But is Narnia behind here or what?"

Piper answered by opening the wardrobe to reveal a multitude of different clothes.

There were fine silk dresses, and soft sweaters. Expensive dress clothes and worn in blue jean. The wardrobe must have held at least a hundred clothing articles.

"Well Alex this is your new wardrobe, literally."

"Wait, these are all mine?" Alex asked as she ran her hands over the different materials.

"Exactly. I thought you'd appreciate the selection of clothes. You've never been much of a fashion fanatic, but you do have a taste for fine clothes and some variety. So I did some shopping for you"

"Pipes I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything. I love you and just want to show you how much you mean to me."

"Thankyou so much."

"You're always welcome Alex. Now I'm going to grab a couple suitcases and leave you alone with your new outfits for a minutes."

Piper flashed Alex a smile then vanished. Alexwas now alone in the room. She turned to the wardrobe, but felt a sudden chill run down her spine. It felt like she was being watched by some sinister entity. Alex glanced around the room as she searched for the mysterious lurker. The nice looking wooden monkeys no longer seemed friendly; their sharp teeth coiled menacingly at her and made Alex even more uncomfortable. Alex slowly backed up against the wall as she stared around for some indicator of her nameless fear. She was just started to star in the direction of the painting when she heard a slight click from the wall behind her. Alex spun around slowly towards the noise and saw that the wall panel behind her had opened up and was now a small swinging door. She peered inside the hidden space as even more chills ran through her.

The small compartment was almost exactly like Kubra's fail safes. Her mind throbbed as she recalled the time where Kubra had been attacked. They were in one of his places in Istanbul when there had been gunfire outside. Kubra had quickly escorted her to a wall just like this. Inside there had been a metal lined container about 2 by 2 meters filled with a couple bags and envelopes. He'd told her to hide there, and had proceeded to seal her into the wall safe. It was dark and Alex could only remember the throb of her heartbeat. She'd clawed through the envelopes and found only money and drugs at first, but then she'd found a gun. It was hidden under a couple of other bags, but she got it and had waited anxiously in the dark for hours. Her fingers were locked around the weapon as she had stared anxiously into the darkness.

 _What the hell was she thinking. This box in the wall was the right size, but there was no way it could be Kubra's. She was just being paranoid again. All she had to do was focus and get past it. But then again…_

"Hey Alex you almost forgot something," Piper interrupted.

Alex wheeled around like a deer in the headlights, her face flushing. "Yeah, what is it?" She managed to articulate.

Piper's smile turned into a look of concern as she swiftly but delicately ushered Alex into sitting down on the bed. Piper sat beside her and lightly gripped her hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Alex said as she looked away.

"If the trip is too soon I can always cancel and…"

"No that's not the problem." Alex stood quickly and started pacing. Her callused fingers ran roughly through her unwashed hair making her feel even worse.

"Alex it's okay. Just let me in here. I know how it is to be alone and I want you to know there's no need. I can help, just tell me what's on your mind. It doesn't have to be anything life changing, just something to start allowing me to help you."

"I just don't want you to see me like this Pipes. This isn't who I am."

"I know Alex. You're a vibrant and beautiful woman who sure as fuck knows how to punish a pussy. You sold a shit ton of heroin without a sweat and survived mother fucking prison. Now the world is yours for the taking. You can do anything you want, just bend the universe to your will."

"I just can't do it. I really want to be happy to regain control, but I can't. If I can't control my own mind how the fuck am I supposed to bend the universe to my control."

"Well you just don't need to try. Here, let me show you."

Gently Piper stood up and lightly took Alex's arm. She gently escorted Alex to the master bathroom.

"What's this about?"

"It's time to get clean Alex, to let the water wash away your struggles."

Before Alex knew what was happened Piper had her naked in the huge shower. But instead of attacking her with sexual fury Piper just held Alex as she turned on the hot water and allowed it to tumble down their bodies in a torrent of pure heat.

"This is what a real shower feels like, what it's like to let go of all your problems and just be. No emotion, no judgement, just pure being."

Alex could feel it. The hot water melted her anxiety as she felt all her muscle relax. Alex moved in to kiss Piper gently in the perfect heat. Piper kissed her back with equal delicacy. Alex felt her muscles loosened and the pure sensation of the heat washed through her. Alex threw her steam covered glasses aside and just enjoyed the sensation of being cleansed.

Little did Alex know that less than a meter away from her, $2,000,000 in dirty cash lay hidden behind the tile of that very shower.

 **Author's notes: So I'll admit that chapter was a bit weird. Not a lot happened but it sets up the next bit rather well. Don't worry the action will pick up soon. But in the meantime I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a more interesting one will be out next week. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 5-2: Departure

Chapter 5-2: Departure

Alex stared at herself in the mirror and was shocked by her appearance. After a hot shower and a new dress she looked almost like normal. It felt so weird looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes weren't bloodshot and her face had returned to an almost normal state of mild expressions. But she didn't feel fine. She was staring at a woman she didn't know. Was she happy, sad, depressed, or what? In prison she couldn't give a shit how she felt as long as she could just make it through another day without hanging herself. But now she just felt so out of place, so unsure.

"Well, what do you think," Piper asked as she leaned her chin over on Alex's neck and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

"I'm not sure. I'm just so jittery… It's all happening so fast and…"

"Shhhhh, it's okay," Piper soothed. "Now you are a beautiful young lady. A lady just traveling to a business conference in the tropics of Cambodia. She's celebrating her great business success with a full schedule of parties and fancy dinners. Everything is fine for her."

Alex felt almost reassured by that. Piper's lie was easy for her to accept, easy to pretend to be that woman. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she just tried to focus.

"So we've packed for the trip and you used your amazing cooking skills to make us a frozen pizza for breakfast, so what's left?"

"Am I detecting some condescension of my choice of food?"

"Pipes I just got out of prison where I was eating slop that wasn't good enough for the pigs. So a pizza is out of this world."

"I'm glad we're in agreement, but I found something I thought you'd remember."

"What's that," Alex asked as she turned away from the mirror and followed Piper into the bedroom. Piper was waiting for her with a smile as she brandished something in front of her. It took Alex a second to focus and glance down at the object in piper's clutch. And there it was, her old GameCube. She recognized the small dent in the upper right hand corner and knew it was hers.

"Where did you find this Pipes?"

"I had it in my suitcase when I left you. You'd had me keep it safe in my suitcase and when I left I forgot it was there. But it was always something to remember you by."

"As I recall you never much liked video games."

"True, but you did. Besides I'm going to bring a wii as well. The controllers have other applications."

"Like what?"

"Well they're long, not too wide, and vibrate."

"So you cheated on me with a wii remote?"

"No, well sort of… It doesn't matter if we miss our flight because we're stuck in traffic?"

"Fine, let's get out of here and hit the beach."

Alex threw a few last things in her suitcase and Piper grabbed a pair of car keys off a hook near the door, and they headed out of Piper's apartment. Once they got down to the street level Piper walked with Alex for 2 blocks to a small metal garage door on a side street

"We're here," Piper announced with a smile.

"Here? I thought we were going to the airport?."

"We are, this is just the place I keep my wheels."

"Your wheels hunh. So what are you driving?

Piper replied by unlocking and lifting the metal door with one hand. Alex stared in disbelief.

"So besides an apartment suite, first class ticket to Cambodia, you also own a brand new Mustang? Well the Mustang at least lives up to the lesbian stereotype and all."

"Oh shut up. I got a good deal on it, and it's way less expensive than my lamborghini."

"Well the day you pay in cash for a lamborghini is the day I become wonder woman."

 _Don't count on that,_ Piper though as she remembered the humm of the car's perfect engine. _Soon enough Alex we'll see how it goes in Cambodia, we'll see if Kubra can be trusted. But right now she just needed to keep Alex in a good mood or things would fall apart._

"Well you are wonderful, and with a lasso you'd look pretty sexy," Piper replied.

"Very funny Pipes. So I'm wondering if you'll drive us to the airport now in this beast of car?."

"Too bad you couldn't bring your invisible plane..."

"Let it go Piper, let it go."

And they climbed into the mustang and took off. It was still early enough in the day that there wasn't too much traffic. They made it to the airport in a good half hour. Piper pulled in front of the main entrance to their airline and got out of the car. Alex climbed out of the passenger side and looked at Piper with confusion.

"What are you doing? Remember you need to park this beast of a car, or do you not care if it gets towed?"

"I called in a favor, it's covered," Piper replied quickly as she grabbed both their suitcases out of the back of the car and moved them to the curb.

"What are you talking about?"

"Anything else I need to do besides park." A voice interrupted from behind Alex.

She turned in a split second and saw a tall black guy standing a couple meters away. He looked relaxed and had his hands in pockets. He didn't strike her as one of Kubra's men, but she could never be sure. Alex was stunned in the moment before piper interrupted her spinning thoughts.

"No, all you need to do is park her, and be ready to pull her up when I text you our return time," Piper replied in a matter of fact tone as she tossed him the keys.

"She's in good hands mam."

"See you later Terrell," Piper replied with a wave.

Terrell climbed into the car and drove away, waving back to them.

Piper turned to Alex as if this situation was completely normal.

"So you ready to go Al?"

"What was that all about?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"He's just a guy I know who was willing to do a favor for me."

"I hope that's the only favor he's doing for you."

"Come on Alex, you know I'm as lesbian as they go, nothing's going to straighten me out again."

"Yeah, but he looked familiar. I can't quite remember where I've seen him before?"

"What Alex, are you jealous already?"

"No, I just know him from somewhere."

"Well you'll have plenty of time to think if we miss our flight…"

" I got it Pipes, I'm coming." Alex replied as she grabbed her suitcase and rolled it towards the automatic doors. Piper quickly caught up to her and they walked over to check their bags. Once they'd finished they walked towards airport security.

Alex still thought she knew Terrell, he seemed familiar for some reason. Then it came to her. He had to be a member of the Panthers street gang. She could almost swear she'd seen him when she'd gone outside the ring to sell heroin to the Panthers. But what was he doing here, and working for Piper like she was some VIP client? Something just didn't feel right.

But Alex didn't have time to dwell on that as she approached airport security. As soon as she saw the uniformed TSA agents behind the desk she froze. Her heart started racing and she was immediately anxious.

During her years as a heroin importer Alex had always just stayed cool; she pretended that she was just traveling like a normal young woman to see the world and that the cash or product she was carrying would fly under the radar as per usual. But now after prison the site of the officers made her tense up.

Piper didn't seem to notice as she casually strolled up to the security desk and passed over her boarding pass and passport. The officer examined them with a board expression before drawing some lines on the boarding pass and passed both items back to Piper.

"Enjoy your trip miss. Next," he said in an emotionless drone as if he was already sick of his job after half an hour of it.

Alex mechanically moved up to the desk and remained still.

"Your boarding pass miss," the officer suggested.

Alex broke out of her trance and felt her face flush as she realized she didn't have it, or her passport. _Shit, she was stuck here, everything was moving so fast and…_

"Here you go," Piper interjected as she pass Alex's passport and boarding pass to the officer.

"Okay," he replied with some skepticism. "So you two are traveling together?"

"Yes, we work together and are headed to business conference." Piper replied quickly but seeded the lie so perfectly Alex would have taken it to be the truth if she didn't know the truth. _But then was there more that Piper was hiding from her?_

"Okay. Everything looks good, enjoy your flight ladies."

And Piper took Alex by the hand and lead her through security. She weaved in and out of the empty rows of polled off area until she reached the baggage scanning area. Piper threw both their bags in line to be scanned and quickly dumped all her pocket contents into a bin and stepped up to be scanned by the giant rotating electromagnet.

Piper glanced back in Alex's direction. "Alex. You need to empty your pockets and make sure they don't run a background check. It was hard enough to get these tickets in the first place with the TSA's screening for prison history, so play it cool."

Alex threw everything out of her pockets and into a bin and stepped in line behind Piper.

"Next," the officer droned on as he motioned for Piper to enter the giant plastic screening area.

Piper casually strolled in and held her hands above her head in the position for the scan. The giant magnet made a quick rotation and Piper stepped out to go get their bags.

"Next," the office motion for Alex to step in.

Alex moved into the plastic tube and immediately started feeling a rush of anxiety. The tube reminded her of a ride she'd been on at a water park once where the bottom dropped out and she was drenched in a torrent of water as she blindly skid down the slide; That didn't make her feel any better now. But she had to stand correctly or they might start getting suspicious. _But it was just so scary…_

"Scary," she heard her old voice of control shout back at her with outrage in her head. "You worked for a fucking drug cartel that killed your friend right in front of your eyes. You went to prison for over 2 years, turned your psycho boss in to the feds, and was even held at gunpoint in prison. That was scary, and now you're too pussy to deal with airport security, well wouldn't your mom be proud if she could see you now."

That got her attention, and Alex felt the rage build up inside her. The voice was right; After all the shit she'd been through she could deal with this. Alex stood perfectly straights and locked her arms above her head in one rigid motion. The magnet made a quick pass and it was over.

"Step through."

Alex walked past the officer to where Piper was waiting with their stuff. She quickly threw her shoes back on and walked along with Piper towards their flight gate.

"Well you made it through rather well. I'm proud of you."

"Really. I walked through airport security and now you're proud of me?"

Piper turned to face Alex. "Yes I am. When I got out I had a hard time dealing with stressful situations and getting used to normal life. I struggled with it and I just want you to know I'm here to help you out."

"Thanks Pipes, but you better save some of that empathy for our situation now that our flight's been delayed for 2 hours," Alex grimaced as she pointed to the list of delayed flights scrolling across the screen.

"Well it isn't that bad, it'll give me a chance to beat you at Egyptian Rat Screw for once. I made sure to pack a deck of cards for just the occasion."

"Well let's find out if you've learned how to beat me after all this time."

They reached the flight gate and sat down in a row of empty chairs across the room from the gate. Piper shuffled the cards and started dealing out half the deck to Alex, one card at a time.

"You know I never thought I'd make it this far. I thought at best I'd be beginning on the streets staying one step ahead of Kubra. But now I'm with you again and we're back to traveling the world. It just feels so weird. How could things have turned out so well?"

"Well I think it's because I finally woke up and made success work for me."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is really. I think of it like not caring anymore and being guided to success by doing what I want to."

"I wish it were that easy to just let everything go."

"It's easier than you think. Besides business in the time I was out I got to watch a decent number of Stephen Hawking lectures on YouTube."

"You used your free time to watch lectures from a guy in a wheelchair talking like a robot?"

"Well yeah. I thought I should learn more about our universe, look at a bigger picture than just myself. And he really taught me a lot about Black holes, and now that's the way I think of life. It's all like a black hole that's sucking you in. You don't know it at first, but then you realize you're quickly headed for the end. So most people refuse to accept it and use all their power to fight the force. But ultimately fighting gets them nowhere. So I say why not just flow with it? Rocket towards that black hole as fast as you can, having as much fun as you can. Then you approached the event horizon and for everyone else you slowly become frozen in time, but in that infinite moment for them you shine brighter than any star with the pure love for life. In that moment you are perfect, and you will remain that way forever in the eyes of the onlookers. Slowly you'll become more and more red until you fade into perfect silence. "

"Okay Pipes. You lost me after the first sentence."

"Awwwww, do not understand the universe do you, hmmmm."

"Piper that's enough with that Yoda voice, and your center of the universe philosophy."

"Size matters not. Look at me, judge me by my size do you?"

"How about I fuck you right here in the airport? You're kinda turning me on, and I kinda have a fetish for exhibition."

"Oh look at you, the big bad prison lesbian, out take revenge on a sweet innocent girl and give her the fuck of her life in the most boring ass place on the planet. That just sounds so perfect."

"You know it actually does. Somehow we just always end up back together, like the universe wants us to be."

"Screw the universe Alex. I fucking love you and we're done having to take whatever crap the world throws at us. From now on we make our own way in life with no regrets."

"Yeah, but all this talk has got me really turned on now. And we have a couple hours until our flight leaves... I also think I spotted a janitor's closet a few gates back and…"

"And we're totally going to do this."

So they strolled off together to cum to an agreement.

In the cafe on the other side of the terminal Kubra's informant stared after Piper and Alex. They'd been trouble so far, but that was all about to end. Kubra would put both of them in their places once and for all.

 **Author's notes:**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the plot and suspense. I'm still having fun writing this so I'll continue. I'd like to hear more opinions and thoughts back from readers so please review. As well I haven't gotten a lot of editing opportunity so I'll soon update all my chapters thus far with better edited versions. I've also noticed that this story gets more views on sundays than other days. So I'm giving Sundays a shot to see if you guys prefer that over mondays, because let's be honest who likes mondays? Anywho that's about it and I hope to have some other fanfiction content up soon after I have a good bit of it built up. So see you guys next week with the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 6: Escort

**Chapter 6: Escort**

 **7 months Earlier…**

Piper felt the truck slowly come to a halt with a gentle sigh as the engine was cut. Piper opened her eyes and looked around a bit before she remembered the blindfold blocking her vision.

 _Shit, she'd fallen asleep and now had no time to prepare to face Kubra. But was that ever going to happen? She could be out in the middle of the nowhere about to be capped and thrown in a ditch. Cool it, if Kubra wanted her dead she'd be dead already. At this point it was all up to her to make it or break it._

With a loud clang she heard the door at the back of the truck swing open. The door was loud and screeched as it swung open ominously. _Some WD40 would fix that_ , Piper thought to herself, but she didn't think that comment would go over well with Kubra's men.

She sat back and listened. The grown of the door dissipated as it was replaced by the loud clacking sound of approaching dress shoes on the metal floor. Piper heard two approaching pairs of feet, and a slight click of a gun. It sounded like a machine gun with the safety on, which probably meant they were carrying automatic weapons. But the dress shoes and the safety on the gun indicated weakness which might come in handy if she needed it to.

She felt the man on her left start removing the cuffs and the one on her right moving to shackles. The shackles were off in only a couple seconds with no trouble, while the cuffs seemed to be giving the guy on her left some trouble. He had also been the one with longer footsteps, and who was holding his gun by the trigger with the safety on. He must be a rookie and her best shot for taking down if she tried to escape. The one on her right though knew what he was doing so would make escape hard if that was her course of action.

After a couple murmured arabic curses the cuffs were off. The man on her right placed a hand on Piper's shoulder and tugged gently in motion for her to stand. Piper obeyed and elevated to a standing position. The rookie's footsteps echoed in front of her as he left the truck, and the man on her right gently escorted Piper in that direction. He didn't rush her like most gruff guards had in prison, and instead moved at her pace. As she exited the truck Piper felt the brush of the wind on her hair, and the lukewarm feel of the descending sun on her face. It was probably about 4:30 in the afternoon by her guess. Piper looked up towards where the sun seemed to be, yet still couldn't see anything.

"Don't bother trying to see what's happening," her escort said from behind her in a slightly russian accent as he steared her away from the sun's rays. "The cloth you have wrapped around your head is covered by 2 poloidal layers, 1 vertical, the other horizontal. No visible light can get through."

 _So the man clearly knew his physics well enough; He would certainly be a bigger problem than she'd anticipated if she had to run for it. But what the hell was she thinking in the first place? If push came to shove there was no way to escape. But that wasn't going to happen. Kubra would hear reason, and the details about his men could aid her in the future; that is if she could survive long enough._

The other escorts seem to fade away around them and she was left alone with the russian sounding intelligent escort. He guided her down into an area that felt cooler. _Another wearhouse maybe?_ But she wasn't sure and kept listening to the patter of their feet as the path narrowed and the corridor became tighter.

"You're awfully quiet. That is either a good sign or a bad sign by my experience," her escort commented conversationally.

"Since you have so much experience why do you work for Kubra? I know he has a darker side, so why do you attach yourself to a man like that?" Piper replied.

"A dark side, I don't know what you're talking about."

He said it in a very honest way, but Piper knew he was lying. Sure it seemed normal, like he wasn't saying it for surrounding listening devices, but also had another tone to it. To Piper it seemed like he was testing her to see if she was as smart as he was perceiving her to be.

"You know what I mean. He's a lot better than most I'd assume, but you probably know him better than I do since you are very good at your job."

"So you're trying flattery now?"

"No, I'm stating the facts. You knew why light couldn't get through the blindfold, how to unlock the chains in less than 3 seconds and how to escort with precision but gentleness as well. You're a lot better than what I expected for one of Kubra's men."

"You seem very perceptive as well. So then why are you here ?" He inquired.

"I need Kubra to free the love of my life." Piper relied honestly.

"Alex Vause I would presume?"

"That doesn't sound good that you know of her."

"Right again. She's number 1 on Kubra's hit list at the moment. He absolutely hates rats above all else so she's as good as dead."

"Believe me, I have TRUST NO BITCH stenciled into my arm. I hate rats as much as anything. One tried to stab me in the back and I got her a much longer sentence in prison for it."

"Well you seem very intelligent. I've never met someone who's so open but smart about it in all my years. It would be a shame if things didn't go well here today."

"Well you seem to have a lot of experience with these meetings. Any tips on how to not get iced?"

He pulled her to a stop and lowered his voice. "I always do my job, no matter what. If Kubra tells me to kill you I will. But I would prefer things go well here."

"I understand," Piper replied earnestly.

"Good. When you face Kubra play it smart. He is not vulnerable to simple tactics and plays logically in meetings. So leave heavy emotion out of it, but use enough to not seem like a threat."

"I can do that."

"Perfect. But he'll make a deal with you if you get that far. Take the deal no matter what. If you don't you won't leave this building. The deal won't be fair, it is intended to break you. Don't break, break the rules if you have to in order to survive."

"I appreciate you doing this for me. I hope we'll see eachother again."

"For your sake I hope we don't," he replied ominously.

Then he moved her forward again and they quickly entered into a room full of people. Piper could hear their slight presence as she was escorted into a folding chair. She immediately felt a powerful presence in front of her, and she knew she was face to face with Kubra.

 **Author's notes: I hope this chapter was enjoyable and gives a little more clarification to what is going on. Next week I will publish the chapter that really explains a lot of the missing pieces. I'd also like to see more reviews here. I honestly don't write many reviews but it's a great indicator of how much you enjoy the chapter and it's always exciting to get your guy's input. So see you next week.**


	10. Chapter 6-1: Kubra Pit

**Chapter 6-1: Kubra Pit.**

The blindfold was lifted roughly from Piper's face, and she was completely blinded for a moment. Or at least that was what she hoped she'd portrayed. As soon as the blindfold was off Piper glanced right at Kubra before shutting her eyes again. Piper scrunched her eyes shut as she waited for the rhodopsin to work it's magic. After about 10 seconds the snapshot image of Kubra became vivid in front of her eyes as if it was film.

Kubra's image was violet shifted but it was clear enough for getting an idea of how he was feeling that she'd never know by staring at him. In his image Piper saw he was merely glancing at her with a mild expression. She almost heaved a sigh of relief but controlled the urge. If her snapshot was accurate things could go well with this meeting, on the other hand, it was only one image.

The rhodopsin chemical buildup in front of her eyes enabling the snapshot trick was still good for another 10 minutes, but wasn't worth it. Kubra was waiting and if she tried the trick again he might easily catch on. So Piper let her lids flutter open and begin to adjust to the intense brightness of the rather dim room she found herself in. She took the time as her eyes adjusted to get a bearing of the situation. Kubra had started pacing back and forth seemingly lost in thought while Piper noticed at least 5 guys behind her with automatic weapons. Piper's eyes finally adjusted and she stared straight ahead calmly at Kubra.

Once she'd done so Kubra turned to her and spoke in his usual business tone,

"So you wanted to see me then Piper Chapman."

"I did indeed."

"Good, and now we are here. Luckily for you I was in town and I came to the meeting because I remember what you did for me. You openly and convincingly lied about never seeing me before that day in court, even though we'd met more than half a dozen times."

"I did indeed lied about that."

"Sure you aren't the reason I got off, but you stilled helped me. You tried to protect me, and that I appreciate. But did you do it out of loyalty, or fear?"

"I did it because I thought I was protecting Alex. I'd heard she was going to lie as well and we'd be back to prison until the end of our sentences while letting you go. I did it because I love her and want to be with her."

"Hm, it's a shame she didn't keep up her end of the bargain, for both our sakes. I know you can't choose the one's you love, so I feel sorry for you falling in love with her."

"I don't regret it for a second. If I could do it over I would still be with Alex. Alex is simply…"

"Simply what? A liar, a rat, a manipulative cunt, I mean she betrayed me, and betrayed you after she forced you to help her. You can do much better than her."

"No I can't. Alex may seem like nothing but a pain, but it was entirely because she was afraid and alone. Her mom died, I left her, and you had her only friend Fahri executed right in front of her. She was addicted to heroin, and sent to prison with years to serve for her crimes with no way out. She betrayed us because we weren't there for her."

"It isn't our job to be there for her. You left her behind, so why are you defending her? She stabs you in the back more than once and yet you still go on supporting her?"

"I do, and that's why I'm here to convince you to let her go."

"Hah, she sent you as what, a bargaining chip, a sacrifice, a peace offering? She is such a fucking coward."

Piper sat forward, staring straight into Kubra's eyes intensely.

"She didn't send me. I came here entirely on my own accord; Alex has no idea what I am doing besides missing visitation with her today. But I am here to convince you to let her off the hook; take your hitmen off her and let her go entirely. From what I know about you, you are a very intelligent man. You aren't rash, and you're a businessman doing your best to run a thriving business. But I get it, when someone close betrays you, breaks loyalty or gets lazy, they need to be punished," Piper trailed off as her voice became ice cold with her last words.

Kubra smiled. "I never really gave you enough credit. You know a lot more than you ever let on to me before. You're observant but silent. I'm beginning to like you more. But since you understand my situation so well, what do want with me?"

"I want you to forget about Alex. Let her off the hook and walk free."

"Hah, I can't do that so easily."

"I know she was good at moving product. She was one of your most profitable importers; doesn't she get some credit for that?"

"No, she knew the risk and was paid extremely well for that job."

"Maybe, but she was loyal…"

"Loyal? She was still a rat."

"Sure, but what point is there in killing a rat that is running away telling other rats about poison? Let the rat go and that'll reduces your infestation."

"I don't have an infestation, I only have Alex. Sure others have betrayed me and have all been silenced. Now she is the only one. She is a shining example to everyone of what happens when someone close betrays me. Not only is there death, but also suffering for waiting for it to come. If I silence her in 7 months I get respect and keep my ring strong and loyal. So what do I get out of letting her go? Do you have a better offer than that."

"Well," Piper said leaning in until she was only inches away from Kubra, "I know everything Alex ever knew about the your business and how your importers move all that product so perfectly without being caught. I know the secrets that keep your products getting in while all the others lose half their shipments."

"Are you trying to fucking blackmail me," Kubra snarled.

"No, but Alex had a friend. A friend in the Mediene drug cartel close to Pablo Escobar. They wised up and split before they were sunk with the rest of his empire. But now they're still in columbia and they move their own cocaine in bulk into the United States. But they deal with idiots who lose half their shipments and can't cover their loses. With you they could ship all over the US and it would expand your empire beyond heroin into the world's purest cocaine as well. With one word you'll easily get 500 kilos a month at less than 20% of the street price. That's at least an extra 15 million dollars a month that I can guarantee you with one phone call. 15 million a month for 7 months is 105 million dollars. Now is that enough money to cover one rat?"

Kubra seemed shaken by her argument. He turned away from her and paced around the room, considering her offer. Then, after a minute, he turned back to Piper. "I like that off a lot, but a rat like Alex goes for 110 million dollars. So I want you to pay me 5 million dollars with this business connection, that will be our deal."

"Um, you'll easily get 110 from this deal. I used minimum sale prices and highest buy prices. That's the minimum amount you'd make, and.."

"And I don't only care about the money. You're offer is more than worth it, but I am not so easily bought by giant sums of cash. Money is work and I want you to work and earn that 5 million dollars for me. If you are a tenth as skilled at importing as you were with handling this meeting, then you can easily make 5 million dollars in 7 months, and have plenty of cash to spare."

"But I'm not a criminal, I..."

"Piper," Kubra interrupted in a softer tone. "I didn't start off rich, or as a criminal. I know what it's like to have nothing. You grow up with some money in your family, and everyone expects so much out of you. Everyone expects something else and they just push you so hard to be perfect."

Piper felt her emotions rush through her as she recalled that exact feeling in her life.

"They expect so much out of you, they want you to always be someone you're not. That's when I put on a shell to always please those kinds of people. But that wasn't me at all. At the end of the day I was still poor and I didn't even have my own humanity to compensate for it. All I had was the empty shell I'd pretended to be for so long. I had no clue about anything else and I was as poor as could be without even having anything in the shell of my existence. So I broke free and escaped that but was left with nothing and no one. I turned to crime because I was good at it, and I wanted to do it. No one else was controlling me, I was in charge for the first time in my life. I see a lot of myself in you, and this is a chance for you to have the prosperous future you deserve. To me you look like you know business. You know how to negotiate, and the way you speak of business experience you know how to run it. You know the thrill of success and understand that you need to punish failure only when necessary because that is how people learn. But laziness and complacency isn't tolerable. You know all this and more. You were sent to prison, losing so much of your life. But this way you can gain it back. You can do something that will make you rich, that will make you powerful, that shows everyone you aren't a disappointment, that you are better than they are. So Piper, I want you to import product when I tell you to. I'll set you up with a nice place to stay in new york, a real apartment compared to that 2 room dump you're in now. And as for your friend of a friend, I'll give you 5% of the total profits for a contact as useful as the one you speak about. Now just move my heroin from point A to point B. That gives you 20% of the profits on the H total. But I don't want you to tell Vase anything, no contact, until she's free, then I want to speak to her and explain the situation myself. Do not tell her before I do or the entire deal is off. That means no letters, no phone calls, nothing. If you truly love her like you say you do, you can do this for her and make that 5 million dollars in the next 7 months. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Piper thought about it quickly. She had almost no money, and she had a problem getting hired before she was a convicted felon. Now she had a chance to make some real money, and save Alex's life at the same time. Not to mention if she didn't take the deal she wouldn't be leaving. Fuck it, she had to try.

"I'm in, but I have some conditions."

Her earlier escort frowned and shook his head ever so slightly but still enough not to attract attention. Piper ignored him.

"What conditions?" Kubra asked skeptically.

"I want a get out of jail free card, or rather, if I get caught, I want the evidence to be mishandled, so I never end up back in prison again."

"I can have something like that arranged, but it would require more money out of your share into a fund for that."

"Fine, it beats prison food by a light year. Now I want total immunity for Alex. If I'm paying 5 million dollars to keep her alive, I want her to stay alive after she's out, forever."

"I agree. As long as she doesn't backstab me again or interfere in my business, she will have total immunity."

"Finally," Piper said ominously as she narrowed her eyes, "If you ever have me killed, I want you to kill me, and look me straight in the eye when you do it."

Kubra paused for a second as he stroked his beard pensively.

"It won't come to that, but if I kill you, I'll do it myself and do it honorably, eye to eye."

"Then we have a deal," Piper said confidently.

She extended her hand and Kubra firmly shook it..

"I'll order some burners to your new place, and send you the details on the imports in a few days. Just don't fuck me Piper. Don't you ever fuck me, and you and your Alex will be fine."

"I won't Kubra, I assure you I'm on your side."

Those words echoed through Piper's mind as she blindly road away from the compound in the back of the truck. She thought about the deal she'd just made with the enemy; 5 million dollars for illegal drug transportation would be possible for now. Alex knew it well and she knew it too.

 _Just this one last job and she could get on with her life. But why did she need to get out? What was with this need for complacency? That was who her parents were, not her. She was unique and could accomplish anything._

The feeling of excitement and anticipation rushed through her, and Piper felt more alive than she ever had before.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello again fellow readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I assure you the action is picking up. I've gotten a few more chapters done for the next few weeks and I'm throwing in some curve balls that I hope keeps you on your toes and enjoying this piece. And for my hint at what's coming next here's a short poem:**

 **Alex has lost control.**

 **No Piper and no parole.**

 **Chances are slim that she'll live.**

 **A taste of drugs for humanity she will give.**

 **-TheClownsAreThere**


	11. Chapter 7: In Transit

Chapter 7: The Innocent.

Surprisingly Piper hated flying. From the tight seats to the airline food she hated the whole thing. Now first class was a lot better than normal seating, but that wasn't saying too much.

The plane rocked slightly in the turbulence. The dark cabin stayed the same as many passengers slept on through the night. But Piper had no such luck. With her special training she'd learned how to power nap when she needed to, but she couldn't with all her thoughts swimming through her head. Piper rubbed her forehead as she allowed her mind to drift to her thoughts.

She had to remember to tell Luca for her plane she wanted reclining seats made out of real leather and not this plastic fiber they passed for it. That would be just what she needed, leather seating on her private ride. But she was getting ahead of herself. She'd made the right steps and careful planning and had to just follow through. If things went wrong Kubra would be the least of her concerns, but there was no way that was going to happen. Soon it would all be over and she would have it all. But how could she ever share her fortune with Alex? She had so much money, but could only tell Alex about such a small portion of it. Then again if Alex had any idea what she was planning things might go bad anyways. Damn it was frustrating.

Piper reached down to the bag at her feet and pulled out her computer. Her macbook air sure was light, but damn was it a pain to have no common usb port. Piper opened the computer and connected to the plane's wi-fi. This was probably her last chance to get a heads up before they got to cambodia. She went to her email and ran through the list. All her coded messages from her guys on distribution said business was flying smoothly. She'd taught all those crew's well enough that they could handle things for a few weeks. She moved on to her financial update from Luca. Piper checked through her various option, forex, and stock portfolios all astonishingly with large net gains. Well she'd have to hand it to Luca, she did know a lot more than just running her Italian crime family. A this rate Piper could probably retire. She sighed and checked one last time to see if she'd gotten an email from Kolov. Oh well she'd find out soon enough when she got to Cambodia. Piper closed the lid on her computer just as the e-mail slid into her inbox. Piper placed her computer back her bag as she leaned back against her seat in the dark plane cabin.

Alex's head rocked slightly in her sleep as readjusted it from her pillow to lay on Piper's shoulder before continuing to sleep soundlessly. _How was that even possible? Alex just left prison but could sleep just fine while she had no chance at it._ Piper stared around the cabin at the dark windows and sleeping people. The sound from the back of the plane had quieted down and all she could hear was the hum of the plane's engine. But even with all that noise the people continued to sleep soundlessly and ignore it all.

 _How could the world sleep? How could everyone just sleep through this night and ignore it all? How could people could just move on and keep going, keep the status quote as just that?_ But she couldn't. Piper had to do more. She wanted to go so far, do so much with her life that she couldn't have the luxury to just sleepwalk through it. But then again what was she doing with her life? Selling drugs and ruining people's life wasn't exactly something to be proud of. But at least it was something true. It wasn't a lie, a cover-up, her mind fooling her with what others expected from her. It was real, and she was really good at it. Then once she got a chance she could use her power to help fix problems instead of causing more. Well to fix something sometimes you need to break it to understand how it all works and figure out a way to fix it. She could learn to live with what she was doing, she just needed to play things right and then the world would be at her feet.

Alex interrupted her thoughts again by snuggling down further on her shoulder. Piper turned slowly and stared down at Alex with curiosity. Snuggled against her shoulder Alex looked entirely helpless and innocent. That didn't seem like Alex at all. She was always confident, and dangerous. Piper had always loved the thrill of danger and how Alex could always bring it to her so skillfully. But now she couldn't see that. In that moment Alex was like a child to Piper, nestled up against her shoulder.

Piper lightly stroked Alex's hair as she fondly gazed at her.

"Don't worry Alex I'm in control. You'll be in danger soon, and I'm sorry I'm throwing you in harm's way. But I know you're strong and can take the hit. I'll always be there to watch over you. And when Kubra makes the wrong move I'll end his little game once and for all. Then we can move on from all this. We'll be out of this. I can save the world and be with you forever."

Piper found comfort in her own words and laid up against Alex's head and started to drift off into the comforting embrace of sleep. As she did her invisible TRUST NO BITCH tattoo pressed tightly against Alex.

Message from Kolov to Piper.

I hope you get this message before it's too late. Kubra doesn't know yet, but Carlos is making a big play. Somehow he got the intel, which probably means one of Kubra's guys is feeding them information. But Carlos isn't too happy with all you've done to shut down his Mexican imports and will probably be gunning for you. Be prepared, and whatever you do, don't go to the bank. They'll be watching for sure there, so stay away and contact me when you can.

Good Luck.

-Kolov

 **Author's notes: So I didn't have much time this week to make a new chapter so I went with this one that I already had written and just did a little extra work on it. But after next week my schedule is clear and you guys can expect some of my better work then. In the meantime I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a lull in the action, but if it was rest assured that the next chapter has lots of action. With that said here's a free verse poem:**

" **From the dark age did she rise.**

 **Her skeleton of a body did a true hero emerge.**

 **Bound with skill she was so wise.**

 **But betrayed by a friend her path diverged.**

 **Left alone her soul did despise,**

 **And take revenge on the lord of the flies."**

-TheClownsAreThere

I have no clue what this is about, but poetry is fun to write and can be a fun thing to wrap stuff up with as an afterthought. Maybe.


	12. Chapter 9: Arrival

Chapter 9: Arrival

Piper was still half asleep after the flight. Even after months of practice waking up was still not easy. Meanwhile Alex was somehow perfectly awake and ready to go just as the plane touched down in Cambodia. Alex was alert and excited when she awoke, but maybe that was just because she had no clue of the danger she'd be in soon enough.

Everything was easy enough as they arrived at the airport and worked their way out. As they approached the baggage claim terminal Piper felt a rush of deja vu.

She stared as bags started flowing onto the conveyor belt in a light trickle. But to Piper it felt like so much more. She remembered the bag that had forever changed her fate. Piper remembered the bag of money she'd waited for hour after hour. That bag had set her entire destiny, and now she was free at another baggage claim as if it were just an ordinary event.

Piper turned to Alex who was staring at the terminal with the same look.

"Do you remember what it was like to have bags like that, to do this all the time?" Piper asked somberly.

"I remember it so well. I never panicked, I always handled business with such an illusion of control. I carried so many bags of poison and cash that it felt completely ordinary. But now I can't see it that way, I just see it as how I pulled you into a deeper mess as some form of revenge."

"Alex, what we went through in prison is something I would never trade away, because I got you back in my life. To me that was worth all of it."

Piper pulled Alex into an affectionate hug. "Whatever happens just know, i will always love you," Piper said with more foreshadowing than she'd planned.

But Alex didn't seem to notice and they went and collected their bags without any problems.

As the pair exited the airport with suitcases in tow Alex spotted a well dressed man holding up a large sign that read, "Chapman."

Piper waved to the man and strowed towards him. Alex caught her arm fiercely.

"Pipe's what's going on here?"

"He's our driver, isn't it self explanatory?"

"No, this isn't good Pipes. Nothing attracts attention like a stretch limo. This is the perfect chance for Kubra to strike."

"Alex I understand you're afraid, but just relax and live a little. I've got this one covered and everything will be fine, just trust me."

Alex hesitantly nodded.

Together they strolled over to the man waiting.

"You must be Miss Chapman?"

"Yes." Piper replied.

"Good then I'll take you wherever you desire."

"Excellent." Piper passed the man a folded piece of paper.

"There's the itinerary according to my schedule."

"Very good mme," the man replied as he opened the limo door for Piper.

She climbed in and scooted over. Alex stayed where she was, unwilling to move. Something about the whole thing still didn't seem right. Piper smiled at her in a shy kind of way that made Alex lose her thoughts. She remembered when Piper first flashed her that grin and all the times it made her day. Now she followed it again and climbed into the backseat with Piper. The driver closed the door for her and headed up front. Suddenly Alex started to feel trapped for some reason. She was sweating and her nerves were on edge.

"Alex, what is it."

"I just don't like this Piper. I still just can't get past the sensation that Kubra is coming for me."

"Alex, did you know all the windows in this limo are one way mirrors."

"What, what does that have to do…."

Alex trailed off as Piper scooted closer to her. Alex could feel the intense heat radiating off Piper's chest as she approached. Piper knelt on the leather seat and stared down at Alex as she unbuttoned her shirt. Alex stared at Piper's tits as the oscillated up and down in front of her with every bump of the limo.

"We may not be at the beach yet, but I could do with some waves washing through me."

For a second Piper saw nothing in Alex's expression. She seemed cold and distant in dark thought. But then a spark flashed through Alex's eyes and she sent Piper sprawling onto the leather seats. Alex moved on top of Piper as she ripped her bra off. Piper's face filled with lust as Alex moved in. She was all business and the old feel of rugged control flowed through her as she threw off her glasses and straddled her legs around Piper's waist.

Then like a speed demon Alex kissed Piper. But to call it a kiss would not do the action any justice. It was a kiss of pure lust as Alex spectacularly maneuvered her tongue at light speed through Piper's mouth covering every inch in an instant. Piper tried to keep up, but Alex's tongue was too fast and pleasured her mouth too much.

But that wasn't near the end of it. Alex ran her left hand south and with a jolt thrust it up Piper's leg to pussy. Piper let out a cry of pleasure as she tried to sit up, but was pinned by Alex's body. Alex thrust again and again as she thrust faster and harder. Piper's ripped abs surged with each motion of the pleasure. Alex felt Piper's legs lift off the seat slowly and lock around her. But that was no distraction to Alex. She was going to fuck Piper and make her cum.

But then Alex lost dominance as Piper made her move. She pulled on Alex with her legs as she shot forward in an unstoppable crunch. Alex fell off Piper and slide back a foot on the leather seats. Before Alex could recover from the blow Piper had whipped out a wii remote and nunchuck from her bag.

"Let's start with a melee attack," Piper hissed as she thrust the wii remote into Alex's vag. The sensation sent waves of pleasure through Alex as her head fell back against the seat cushion.

"Now how about a grenade?" Piper growled as she sent the nunchuck surging against Alex's left breast. Then Piper pressed the c and z button together around Alex's nipple tightly as she pulled and thrust with both remote and nunchuck. The sensation was like nothing Alex had felt before, it was both pain and pleasure oscillating through her as Piper's toys did their work.

But Alex wasn't going to simply come to Piper with a mere game controller. Alex launched herself forward as she pulled Piper onto her. Alex sat up against the seat as she moved her pussy to pleasure Piper. The waves of pleasure were earth shattering as the car bumped back and forth along a dirt road. Alex pressed on as the climax started approaching, but then the limo started to decelerate. Alex latched her lips onto Piper's right nipple as she oscillated up and down. But right before orgasm the limo came to a complete stop and the door beside them flew open.

Still sucking Piper's tit Alex glanced over to see the barrels of 2 tranquilizer guns staring back at her. Before she could reacts she felt a dart pierced the side of her neck. Her head started to swim in confusion as she saw Piper fall back with a dart in her chest. Alex reached out to touch Piper just before she toppled backwards and her vision went to black.

 **Author's Notes: So I didn't edit this chapter at all sadly. I've been pressed for time and sleep while optimizing my schedule has been extremely difficult. Things are looking to get a lot better, but I'm not there yet. I'll continue to publish weekly and I hope I got in some decent action here as well as modest cliff hanger. Believe me, next week's chapter is even more shocking and action packed so I hope you guys are looking forward to it. Season 4 is out and I'm looking forward to watching it more. I'll keep going, feel free to leave suggestions and reviews, and I'll see you next week.**


	13. Chapter 9-1: You Better Do What She Says

Chapter 9-1: You Better Do What She Tells You

When Alex gained consciousness she felt nice and relaxed. After all she'd been through a nice hit with a depressant felt nice. The drug was no heroin but the sensation was something her muscles begged for. But the tranq drug compared to heroin was like a cargo plane in turbulence compared to the smooth ride of a private 737. But as the thought crossed Alex's mind she started to remember the events that had sent her sailing in dream land. And in a split second she was more panicked than ever.

Her head was still groggy from the tranquilizer but her heart was beating rapidly and she could feel the hard kick of adrenaline. Alex tried to move, but the slight motion sent her head spinning and made her feel sick. She bent forward in a slump and could feel the bonds of the tight metal cuffs holding her to the chair. Alex's vision refocused as she sat back up and became aware of several figures pacing in front of her. She was still in a panic until she saw Piper sat in a chair to her right, though she was still slumped over unconsciously. Alex wished Piper would wake up from her sleep. Piper was the only one Alex needed, and without her this seemed much worse. Alex needed Piper to be with her on this one, but if she tried to make a sound to get Piper's attention then the guys would probably notice. So Alex sat and hoped for Piper to wake up.

Meanwhile Piper was actually fully awake, and had been for some time. But she was listening and trying to get a grip on what was happening around her. She figured out there were five guys in the room with her as well as Alex who was about 2 meters away from her. As Piper listened she couldn't hear the distinct rustling and clicking sounds associated with guns. These weren't the guys who tranqed them earlier; those guys were professionals and were wearing side arms and at least 3 other guns. But from the light chatter and sounds of a wooden bat and metal pipe, Piper could tell these weren't the pros from earlier. So at least they'd be much easier to deal with when the time came. Observing all that she could, Piper calmly went through the motions of waking up and sitting up in her chair groggily. To her left Piper heard Alex breath a sigh of relief, but she knew the action was only going to pick up from here.

With both of them conscious one of the men stepped away from the others and towards Piper.

"Hello there Piper Chapman, and Alex Vause," he said in a distinct Mexican accent with a smile. "It seems very interesting that two previous prisoners are now off in Cambodia enjoying money they shouldn't have to spend with prison wages the way they are these days. So it's an odd place to travel to so soon isn't it, I mean Cambodia, a place that's a stronghold for Kubra and his business operations?"

Alex felt a jab of pain as the realization struck her. Kubra had always had deals through Cambodia and she'd gone along right into his turf, how could she be so naive? The guy was right that Kubra ran a ton of his product and business through Cambodia. Now she'd willingly come here, right into his jaws, she felt like a complete idiot.

The man continued, "So you just happen to be here, and so do I. I'm here on behalf of my boss Carlos, who Kubra has been cutting out of business on the entire east coast of the United States. That turf is clearly the business grounds for the cartel, but Kubra seems to think that everything is his now, eve selling to Carlos's distributors in the states like he has the right to. Kubra's started a war by thinking he can do whatever he wants and expecting Carlos to stand by idly. This is a lesson is one I have the pleasure of delivering through Kubra's best importers in the states," he leered.

"What, we're not part of this. Kubra isn't a friend, he's trying to fucking kill us," Alex replied. "Kubra is only getting help if you hurt us. Do you really think helping him will please Carlos?"

The guy turned angrily and said something quickly in Spanish to his men. One of the guys with a baseball bat walked over towards Alex menacingly. Piper admired Alex's bravery, but saw the horror unfolding in front of her. The man swung the wooden cudgel. Alex took the blow hard in the head as her mind went black.

"Alex," Piper shouted in a cry of pure desperation.

The leader laughed with satanic joy, "Oh don't worry because now we'll do the same to you, except we'll make it slower so you can enjoy suffering to carry this message to Kubra."

Piper's face contorted into one of extreme darkness and twisted further as her voice changed to an icy, alien tone, "You'll either run now, or I'll kill all of you myself. Now do what I command, or you will never see the light of day."

Her words cut through the men with fear and caused some of them to shake a little with chills and doubt racing through them. But the main man merely laughed as he gestured for the guy with the baseball bat to back away from Piper. Then he pulled a small object out of his pocket and raised them to his palm. The light caught the gleam well as he placed the well polished brass knuckles on his right fist.

"I'm going to teach you myself, bitch. You think that Carlos is nothing, you and all of Kubra's men think we're nothing. But now I'll end your insolence, I think I'm going to enjoy this," he smiled as he brought his fist back menacingly.

He swung at Piper's face but never hit his target. Instead his fist collided with the back of the wooden chair. The man cursed in fury as pain flowed through his hand. He turned back to Piper just in time to receive a well placed kick between his leg. He doubled over in pain and pure anger. He lashed out at her, but was too late as his fist merely struck the air. He watched it all in disbelief as Piper pushed the chair off the ground and went airborne. The hop wasn't far, but it was far enough for Piper to come down hard and shatter the chair against the wall. Unfortunately for the man with baseball bat he was between the chair and the wall. The wood of the old chair splintered out as it shredded the man into nothing more than a bloody mess. Piper lay in the debris with her hands still cuffed behind her back, but otherwise perfectly fine. The man with the brass knuckles cried out in rage with an inhuman high pitched scream. That snapped his men into action. One of the guys ran at Piper and tried to kick her while she was down. But he figured out his mistake too late as he felt his leg get snapped as Piper effortlessly shattered his femur with her bare hands behind her back. He cried out in pain, but not for long as Piper leaped to her feet and locked her cuffs behind his neck. She launched her legs back into the man's jaw as she pulled the cuffs tight against his neck. Her kick hit home and the guy's neck snapped back and with enough force to shatter the cuffs from her wrists.

Piper landed lightly and stared amusingly at the remaining three men. The two remaining henchman wielded a pipe and a broken bottle while brass knuckles was getting back on his feet. Piper wasn't threatened as she strolled towards them. The guys glanced at eachother then rushed her. That was the last mistake they ever made. Piper ripped the pipe away from one guy and effortlessly brought it down hard on the other's skull. There was a defining crack as his skull shatter. The brain damaged man stumbled backwards as he fell upon his own broken bottle weapon. The other henchman stared down in shock at what had just transpired. He looked up just in time to see Piper thrust the metal rod through his left eye. Blood spewed everywhere as he toppled to the ground. Piper was covered in blood but didn't really notice as she walked towards the last man. He was still wearing the brass knuckles, but had tried to run for it and was struggling with a locked door.

"I gave you and all these men a chance, but I am a force to be reckoned with," Piper said coldly.

"Oh yeah, reckon with this," he screamed as he lashed out with the brass clad fist.

But once again he struck nothing but air. He stumbled forward and tried to regain his balance. But that's when Piper kicked his legs out from under him. The guy crumpled to the ground, prostrate with his head banging against the concrete floor.

"I bet you wish you could die looking at the ground, but that's too good for a sadist like you." Piper flipped him over and snatched the brass knuckles from his fist. She bent down with her weight painfully against him, and then she whispered almost dead quiet, "But now you'll die looking at me. That will be the last thing you see before the blood in your eyes fades to darkness." Then she drove the brass knuckles into his jaw. He screamed in terror as it cracked, but Piper didn't relent. Se landed another blow, then another, over and over again. She screamed an inhuman scream as she continued and kept hitting him. Rage filled every fiber of her being as she kept hitting him until there was nothing but a bloodstained mess remaining.

Piper stood looked around the room. All five guys were dead and Alex was still unconscious slumped in her chair. Piper brushed some of the dust off her pant legs and walked over to where Alex sat motionless. She bent down and unlocked the restraints around Alex's wrists. She felt for a heartbeat and was relieved to feel one.

Piper sighed, "I'm sorry Alex, but it'll only get worse from here. But I learn from my mistakes and I'll be more careful with what's to come. Next time the pain will be worse, but I'll save you and fix this once and for all. That I promise you"

Piper tenderly stroked Alex's cheek, then threw her unconscious body over her shoulder and left the wear house.

 **Author's notes: So I'd say this is the first place with the plot twist I had in store. So now Piper is an expert in hand to hand combat? I hear you asking. The answer will be revealed soon enough and I promise it'll make much more since than LOST ever did. No there's nothing supernatural here, or science fiction, but I wanted to make things more interesting. Soon enough you'll see. Also I will most likely be changing to publishing Bi-Weekly from now on while things are hectic. But we'll see how it goes and here's a poem for next time:**

 **Piper, Piper, what a viper.**

 **Her inner being has hidden meaning.**

 **Her skills do more than just pay the bills.**

 **But to truly live up high,**

 **She has no choice but to lie.**

 **Throughout all she cannot fall,**

 **To lead the ring is her true call.**

 **For she is the Viper,**

 **the cold and calculating, manipulative, sniper.**


End file.
